Wanting
by annabananaa
Summary: The urgency in wanting to touch her rushed through me. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel her body against mine. It was too late. I was already fixated on her, I needed to have her with me. I needed to feel her, I needed to kill her. [Descriptive Lim
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!! Ahh, New fanfic!! The chapters are gonna be short but i'll update frequently. I'm sure you'll like this story :) The story is in the POV of either Sakura or Sasuke. I hope you enjoy! Please R and R Thankies to my wonderful BETA Jason! You rock!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Wanting**

Even I couldn't tell you why she decided to sit beside me today. I mean, there could have been other seats available. Why this one? Why beside me?

As soon as she sat, my back stiffened and I turned away to the window almost immediately. Why I stiffened, I didn't really know. It's not like I had even taken notice to this girl before. Sure, I knew who she was but she was never a part of my thoughts; until today.

"Hey," she said politely; probably didn't even want to.

"Hn," I didn't find it necessary to start a conversation. It's not like I wanted to be friends.

My head was still facing the window, but I could feel her staring intently at me. It was as if she was _observing_. That was the last thing I needed, to be _observed_ by Haruno Sakura.

I turned to face the blackboard just in time for our teacher to stroll in and place her book bag on the desk. I mentally sighed as I pushed my fingers back through my thick black hair. Another boring class of History probably about World War II. Sakura sighed loudly and through the corner of my eye, I saw her bend down to her pink backpack to retrieve her books. Unaware of my movements, I turned to her. Well it was too late to turn back now, I didn't want to look stupid; not that anyone would notice anyways. Nobody ever noticed.

Her hair matched the colour of her backpack. That sounded absurd even in my mind. It neatly flowed over her shoulders as she continued to search. She was mumbling something in audible but I could tell she was upset. Then she jolted upright as if in panic. Probably forgot her textbook which meant she probably wanted to share with me. Great, that made my day even better. She turned to me and I realized that I had been gawking at her for quite a while now.

Blushing had always been a terrible characteristic of mine. I always seemed to overcome it, but the way she stared at me was something I had never encountered before. I didn't really want to turn away but if I continued staring I think I would have probably turned beet red. Before I got the chance to do anything, she smiled a bright ecstatic smile and asked if I could share my textbook with her. Brilliant.. I sighed to myself. I pushed the book in the middle of our desks. She opened up to a page and then smiled again at me. I turned away. Why was I listening to her?

A half an hour later, I found myself retracing those vivid memories. Why now? I always seemed to find myself lost in that nightmare at least once a day. No, I didn't want to think about it right now. Thinking about it caused wanting, caused need. Caused...madness. Suddenly, her face filled my mind. Her luscious dark auburn hair swiftly came to mind and I could feel her skin touching mine. It was quick but that feeling caused my most intense memory to rush back to me and my skin cringed; immediately I tensed as I played those recollections over and over. I could feel my mouth twist into a smile as I felt them materialize….

I saw myself sitting on the bed with her, her head resting on my chest while she made circles around the muscles of my arm. She was murmuring something softly to me and was smiling contently. I couldn't hear but I really wish I had heard especially cause they were her last. Then it happened fast, just as I had planned. I grabbed the knife, which I had hid in my pocket and with three short sharp stabs, she became lifeless in my hands.

The memory ended and my body relaxed, loosening the tense muscles. I glanced over and noticed Sakura staring inquisitively at me. She blew a bubble with her gum as she turned to the blackboard again. I opened up my closed fist and stared at my fingers. I don't really know why I had killed her but I remembered the power I felt in doing it. Seeing her corpse staring at me with those hollow eyes made me stronger. I loved her, I really did. Maybe that's why I killed her; out of love. Or maybe it was out of jealousy. I remembered that it was as if she was getting bored of our relationship, as if she was going to leave me for someone else. Someone else? I ground my teeth together and grabbed my pencil off the desk, furiously rubbing it with my thumb. Tai Sukhu's face filled my mind. I remembered how he would stare at _my_ girl. I didn't want to _share_ her. Maybe that's why I killed her. But, oh, the satisfaction. The satisfaction of seeing her dead was..._beautiful_. She looked so beautiful. I remember snapping that picture of her with my camera. I snap all my beautiful pictures with my camera. The most significant ones to me. The ones in which would haunt my memories sooner or later. Was I a monster? No, of course not. Monster was the last of all words that described me. I wasn't a monster, I was just...special. So very special. Unexpectantly, the urge hit me. The urge to kill again. My body tensed up and I ground my teeth together to force out that urge. That addicting urge.

I hadn't killed in the last two years. I decided it was time for a break. After my sixth kill, I realized that sooner or later the police would find me. Then again, I'm too smart for the police to find me. I'm, in fact, brilliant. They had never even found one clue. My disposal of the bodies was utterly brilliant.

I snapped out of trance when Sakura tapped me on the shoulder. I glanced over at her, the urge slipping away. She smiled and asked if I could pick up the hair tie, that she dropped, from the floor. It was near my feet. I did as she said and she thanked me. I started to turn away when I heard her soft, yet still audible voice speak again. She was babbling on about how boring History class was. I responded with a 'hn' now and then but paid no real attention to the conversation though I was facing her. In fact, I was actually paying attention to the features of her face. She was definitely beautiful, though it was upsetting to admit. Her lip gloss shone in the dull lighting of the classroom. At times, she pursed her lips, making them look delicate and sensitive. Her skin looked soft and the tone of it matched perfectly with her cherry coloured locks. But it was her eyes that really caught my attention. They looked hopeful. They looked _beautiful_. Beautiful enough for my camera. In fact, _she_ was beautiful enough for my camera. Suddenly, I realized my thoughts and shook them away. She looked upset, her lips pursed again. She turned to the blackboard but I continued analyzing her.

Her profile was also beautiful; pointy nose and a perfect chin. Suddenly, the urgency in wanting to touch her rushed through me. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel her body against mine. The urge. I knew it had been a bad idea for her to sit beside me. Never before had I paid such close attention to someone in this school. This school was my hideout, my escape from the _real_ me. Oh, but I wanted her and it was too late.

I was already fixated on her, I needed to have her with me. I needed to feel her, I needed to kill her. Two years is a long enough wait. I then started to plot up how I would stroke her, how I would caress her and then I realized that we weren't even acquainted. I didn't know who she was and she didn't know me. How could I touch her if I didn't know her? How would she allow me to love her if she didn't _love_ me. Love. A word I hated. Pointless four-letter word. Infatuation was a better adjective. I already knew I was infatuated by her, but now she had to become infatuated with me. I smiled crookedly as I pretended to read the textbook in front of me. The urge was still within me and I saw her hand resting on the other page of the textbook. What a beautiful hand. Maybe, I just needed to touch her. Maybe then the feelings would go away. I wanted to see what she felt like anyway. Her beautiful skin just had to be caressed, but how? Sakura continued to pop her gum, looking around casually. I realized that if I wanted to touch her, it had to be by mistake. A purpose mistake. I lifted my hand, holding my pencil and started to twirl it on my fingers. Then, I pretended to lose grip of the pencil and pretended to struggle and tried to grasp it. The initial plan was to let my hand drop onto hers but it didn't quite work that way. Instead, Sakura saw the pencil and tried to grasp it herself. She held onto my hand with the pencil stuck between her index and middle finger. She let go of my hand and passed me the pencil. As soon as she touched me, I got a series of impulses rush through my body. They felt like jolts of energy. I shut my eyes as my heart picked up it's pace. I wanted her so bad. I needed her _now_. Suddenly, an image came to mind of her body pushed up against mine as she kissed me. My eyes snapped open and she was staring right at me.

"Are you alright? You look.." she paused, looking for the right word. I turned away before she could finish. How embarrassing. Then I decided that if I was going to get her, I had to win her over. I had to show her a different side of me. I took in a deep breath and turned to her.

"I'm fine. I don't think I've actually introduced myself. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." My heart was racing so fast that I couldn't hear myself speak. Sakura just stared at me for a moment. Had I just spoke total gibberish? No, I think she was trying to read my eyes. I put on my best smirk and she immediately looked down at her shoes. After a few seconds, she rose her head and smiled shyly.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think? Has it caught your interest?? Haha, I wrote this chapter in my History class! Man was I bored :P Okay, till next time then Luv y'all!**

**Luv Anna**

**P.S Sorry for reposting the first chappie. There were errors and they were pissing me off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, next chapter up! This one may be a bit boring but it'll help you understand Sakura's character so no fussing! Next chapter will be out on either Sunday or Monday... **

**Just to let readers know, every chapter will not be like this. After this chapter, it'll just be a regular story plot. Lmao if you don't understand what i'm saying, just read. Then you'll get it. It's not THAT boring. Infact, I enjoyed writing it! Hope you like!**

**Luv Anna**

_Shoutiez: xrose45623, Tishni, Sesshomaru's Women, Moon-Star-4evr-18, DarkAngelRakell, Valkyrie of the Rohirrim, Laura-chan! Thanks for the reviews guys!_

And Tishni, I made more spaces between the paragraphs :P )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Btw, thanks to my darling BETA Jason! Luv ya! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wanting**

One seat left; beside him. Why did I have to be so late today? I shuffled to the empty seat beside Uchiha Sasuke and placed my pink backpack on the floor. I seriously needed to get a new bag, it clashed with my hair.

"Hey," I said as politely as I could even though it was the last thing I wanted to say to this weirdo.

"Hn," was his response.

What a bastard. I was just being nice. I looked over to him as he faced the window. I noticed his black hair instantly. It was nice. Very neat and tidy, even though I really shouldn't have cared. Sasuke had always been quiet. I don't think he'd ever spoken to anyone in this school before. Though I had never admitted it, I always found him very fascinating. I wanted to know more about him, but it was impossible.

I realized that I was being rude by staring and faced the blackboard. Mrs. R strolled into the class and placed her bag on the desk. I sighed loudly at the thought of another boring history class. I also sighed to catch the attention of a boy i'd been fawning over; Gaara. He was the new guy in school and brilliantly gorgeous. Sadly, he paid no attention to me. Something I had become accustomed to.

I bent down at my backpack to retrieve my history textbook. As I searched, fantasies of Gaara filled my mind. He was just so perfect. I returned to reality when I realized that my history textbook wasn't in my backpack. _Shit, I must've left it at home_. I jolted upright and heard a tiny crack in my back. I had two options: one, share a book with Sasuke or two, ask the teacher if I could borrow another book. I sighed mentally. The option had to be one since Mrs. R hated my guts.

I took a deep breath and faced Sasuke. To my surprise, he was staring right at me. It was as if he'd been expecting me, like some alien. I put on my best smile and asked if he could share his textbook with me. He stared at me for a second and then faced the front. I guess that was a no. I started to sigh but suppressed it as he pushed his textbook in between out desks. 'Alien' was definitely a good name for him.

I found myself lulling into a sleep a half hour into the lesson. I'm not really sure what woke me but I'm glad I did. I turned to Sasuke just in time to see him tighten his fist into a ball. He looked so _tense. _I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a dark t-shirt and when he tightened up, his muscles immediately flexed. I could feel myself flush as I gawked at them. Those were _nice_ muscles. Was I the first person in the school to see them? I casually looked around the classroom to see people either talking, sleeping or listening to the teacher. I guess I _was_ the only one. Well at least, I thought I was. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Maybe she saw them; probably did. Why was I thinking about his relationships? Why was I even thinking about him? I shook off the thoughts and glanced over at him one last time. His eyes were closed, his fist still in a ball and he hunched over his desk. I wonder what he was thinking about.

Then..he smiled. I know I shouldn't have even taken notice but it was something I had never _seen_. It was something different. It was incredible. He was obviously thinking of something he liked; probably something he adored. Oh, but that smile was so unique. It wasn't a real smile; more of a crooked smirk. Absolutely amazing. I glanced around the class again to make sure no one had seen me. No one had. Thank god. Sasuke wasn't someone you should stare at.

I tried my best to concentrate. I wanted so bad to glance at that crooked expression on his face but I knew no good would come out of it. Anxiousness always got the best of me, and whether I became nervous, I found it necessary to play with objects around me. This time, the object was my hair tie, which was put over my wrist. I started to play with it until I saw him move with my peripheral vision. I popped my gum and pretended I hadn't given any notice to the "alien". He opened up his closed palm and stared at his fingers. I glanced at his hand and noticed the blood rushing back. He must've squeezed too tight.

Exactly what was he thinking about? My hands automatically started playing with my hair tie again. I was getting anxious for no reason at all. I tried to think of something else to keep my mind off of him. Off of Sasuke! I closed my eyes and started to think of my mother; my best friend. I wondered what she might have been doing at this very moment. She was probably sitting at home, looking at her photo album. One of her new hobbies. Ever since dad died... Dad? I started to grow anxious again, my hand moving toward my hair tie once more.

Daddy passed away two years ago. If it wasn't for that damned car, he might still actually be here. Then again, why did I care? It's not like my dad was someone I needed, especially after seeing him that one night.

Why he decided to beat my mother was a shock even to me. It's not like he was drunk. He never drank. The memory was so long ago but I clearly remember my mom slowly get on her knees as my father gripped her hair and whispered something to her. Of course, I was too young to _do_ anything but seeing those tears run down my mothers' cheeks was enough for me to hate him. I've hated my father ever since. Sure, I shed tears at his funeral but they were just for show. I didn't want to be the only one without tears, right? Even my mother cried, and it damn right surprised me. I guess she loved him and I don't know how she could...especially under her circumstances. Love. The only word I never did understand. I've only said that word to my mother but I had told myself that when the time is right, I will say it to my special someone.

I realized that I was still in History class as I accidentally dropped my hair tie on the floor beside Sasuke's feet. Great, now how was I going to get it? I rolled my eyes, put on my best smile again and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He flinched as if snapping out of a trance and turned to me. As I explained that I had dropped my hair tie, he seemed to be analyzing me carefully. It kind of made my nervous but it was also soothing in a way. I don't think I had ever been _stared at_ like that, especially by a boy. Maybe I was wrong about him.

"History is boring isn't it?" I asked him, as he was turning away.

"Hn," he replied.

Pursing my lips was a bad habit of mine and I always pursed them when I was confused or upset. I tried to talk to him again but his responses stayed the same and my patience was withering away. I wanted to snap at him but I controlled myself. Whatever he was thinking better have been good otherwise he was a missing a perfectly good opportunity. I turned back to the blackboard as I casually popped my gum.

I could feel him still staring at me. Actually, it was more of a gaze. Could he have been thinking about me? No. Impossible. No one ever thought of Haruno Sakura.

Randomly, he lifted his hand and started twirling his pencil in his hand. I wish I could do that. I wasn't talented at that. I wasn't really good at anything except. Mom always told me I had low self-esteem but I didn't think so. I just thought of it as being honest with myself.

Suddenly, he began to lose balance of the pencil. Out of instinct, I immediately grabbed the pencil, holding his hand in the process. I was starting to flush. God damn. I quickly handed him the pencil and turned away as quickly as I could.

Why was I blushing? Even though his skin had been warm and soft, there was no reason to blush! I turned to him, just to smile and noticed that his eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily. What an odd character he was. His eyes suddenly opened an our eyes locked.

"Are you alright? You look.." The words just came out without me knowing but I stopped myself. Not because I was nervous but because I found myself analyzing his face. His onyx eyes matched perfectly with his hair. He definatly wasn't bad looking and his muscles complimented his face. Now that I had a good look of him, he was pretty hot.

Uchiha Sasuke. I felt myself repeating his name in my head. He turned away from me instantly. How embarrassing. I wanted to know more about him. My stomach churned at the thought. It had never done that before. I started to turn my head to the blackboard when he suddenly faced me.

"I'm fine. I don't think I've actually introduced myself. I'm Sasuke."

Was this real? Did he actually say something more than 'hn'? I blinked in shock, unable to say anything. And then he smirked. Not the crooked one, a better one. A _sexy_ smirk. I immediately turned beet red and looked down at my shoes. Why was I getting embarrassed? He was just a...loser. Why did I stare at him? Why was I thinking about him? I should have been thinking about Gaara. Gaara? No, he was nothing like Sasuke. He wasn't as fascinating. I looked up at Sasuke, my heart beating a mile a minute. Why? I have no idea. I softly smiled and took in a deep breath.

"Hi, I'm Sakura."

**

* * *

**

**Good? Did you like it? It wasn't THAT bad right? Hehe, till the next chapter then and LOL I think you will like it xD Well, I hope.**

**Lotsa luv,**

**Anna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh...so I decided to post this early. Lol. What can I say? I was too excited!! -squeals- Hope you like it and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews! I greatly appreciate it guys! I got SO many and omg, so many of you decided to put this on your alert list too! Heh, you should review also! **

**Luv Anna**

P.S Luv ya too crazyevilgirl! Lmao!

_Shoutiez: Desperate Fool, cluelessninja65, sights.unseen, lifelessdeath, DarkAngelRakell, Sonora-Margaret, S2-SAKURA-S2, crazyevilgirl, badbunny1818, Nightshadow Dweller, roxnroll, AimeLaire, sugasosweet! Luv you guys oh so much!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Tons of love to my beta Jason! **

---------

**Chapter 3**

**Wanting**

Homicide isn't as easy as some people think. It can take weeks or months of planning and the most important skill you need to have is _patience_. Patience, something I was good at. Of course, the moment my mind was set on the murder of Haruno Sakura, I knew that this particular murder was going to take a lot of patience. Probably even more time than my other six kills. The biggest disadvantage was that she attended the school I loathed.

Popularity is always something girls look for in their men and unfortunately I wasn't popular. In fact, I don't think many knew my name. Thus, in order to catch the interest of Sakura, I needed to become popular.

However, there was something else I needed to accomplish. Something I had learned about women is that not one of them is alike. All had different interests and dislikes. They even had different tastes in men. I had to make sure I was someone that would arouse her interest, and if not, I had to change myself just so I would. As I had mentioned before, I needed her and I would do _anything_ to get her.

So there I was, in the comfort of my Toyota, watching Sakura chat with her friends happily. Some would call it stalking but I found it more as a present to her. Not only would I make her happy, I would also be considered as her "dream man" for I would know everything she adored.

Finally, she departed for her house. I started my engine and slowly backed out of the parking lot. She stepped into her red Honda and also got out of the parking lot. I let her exit the school grounds first, keeping my distance as I travelled 70 km/h. She took two lefts and a right before entering the driveway of a house with a dark green garage. Haruno Sakura's house; 189 Yuna Ave.

Obviously, she would notice if I just stopped my car in front of the house, so I cruised along. For some odd reason, my heart was beating faster than usual. Never before had I gotten so tense while spying on my previous fixations. She was different, which made me want her even more.

The next morning, at about 6:30 am, I parked my car in the driveway of a house a few doors away from Sakura's. There were two cars in her driveway. One was probably her parents'. Yesterday when she arrived home, her car was the only one in the driveway. This could have meant two things; one, her parents came home late or two, they parked their car in the garage. I unwrapped a granola bar and waited.

After an hour, Sakura got into her car and headed for school. She was wearing a mini skirt, which exposed her beautiful legs. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply; excitement was starting to take over. Patience, I reminded myself.

School started at 8:15 am but I wasn't planning to go until I figured out when her parents left for work. At about 9:45 am, a lady with light pink hair emerged from the house. That had to have been her mother. She locked the door, stepped into her car and drove off.

I started to smirk, but then stopped myself. How about her father? Did he not work? Then I remembered that she had locked the door.

If someone was inside, she would have closed the door and expected her husband to lock it. However, he could have been sleeping or occupying himself with something important.

I smirked and finally got out of my car. It was a hot June day. I frowned at the heat but made my way to Sakura's doorstep. There was only one way to know for certain if her father was inside... I took a deep breath and ran the doorbell. I waited. If someone were to come, I would simply tell them that I was lost and needed directions. No answer. The house was empty. I then considered that maybe her father left early for work and arrived late; unless he parked the car in the garage. I looked at my watch; 10:19 am. I got back into my Toyota, and headed off towards the school. My next step, was getting into the house.

Haruno's house had about eighteen windows. Eighteen windows and two dark green doors. It was about 12:13 pm and I was standing in front of her lavender bed, in her snow painted room. I had just come from visiting the garage, which was full of old things and junk. No way a car could fit in there. Maybe, her dad had passed away. That didn't concern me at the moment though. I was too concentrated on the interior of her room. It was bland.

My smile started twisting into a crooked smirk as I approached her wooden desk, which was placed on the side. It was a good thing the Haruno's didn't have an alarm system. Getting into the house was simple. I simply crawled in through a window I had dispatched, using my incredible lock-picking skills.

Papers. Her desk was covered with papers. I approached them slowly and my smile vanished as I read a torn paper which had been smoothed out on the desk. It was a poem. A lovely poem, in fact. Such twisted words to create one meaning; love. She was a writer. I started searching through the poems. All of them about love. Was she in love?

I shook off the thought and opened the desk cabinet to my right. It contained books. A full cabinet of books. I hated reading. I picked up one book and read the back to find out what it was about. A love story. I sighed and picked up another one; a love story. I picked up another one. Love story. They were all love stories. How..odd.

I carefully placed the books back and sauntered across the room to a cabinet loaded with awards. Dance awards in Spanish dancing, hip-hop, jazz and ballet. I sighed deeply. She danced too. There was an utterly large trophy in the center of the cabinet. It was an award for drama.

What I had learned so far was that Sakura danced, acted, read love stories and wrote love poems. What an... I tried to find the right word. I couldn't find one. She was..interesting. In a good way? I don't know. She definitely wasn't like me. Total opposite. But as they say, opposites attract.

At least I knew a bit about her. Obviously, I didn't know her inner thoughts, but I'd figure that out soon enough.

I made my way to her bed and carefully sat on the edge of it, making sure I didn't ruffle the sheets. Why I sat there, I don't really know. I just sat and observed. Observed her _bland_ room. It was sort of..relaxing. I knew I had to leave but I didn't want to. Finally, I exited through the same window I entered and left the house. What I had come for, I had accomplished.

Monday morning was a blur. I barely remember getting dressed. Anyways, I was at school and was wandering through the halls trying to find her. I hadn't seen her for a whole two days and began finding myself become anxious.

Then I saw her. She was standing by her locker, reading a book. Probably another love story. Still beautiful though. I felt my heart slow as I got near her. She saw me approaching and stopped what she was doing.

"Yo," I started casually. Maybe it was a bit too casual.

"Hey, Sasuke." The way she said my name rang in my head. It was like a sweet singsong voice.

I eyed her book. It was open and I couldn't read the title of it.

"It's called Twilight by Stephanie Meyer." she told me, as if reading my mind.

"What's it about?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Like I really cared.

"It's a love story about a vampire and a girl." she smiled sweetly as she said this. I thought carefully about what to say next. I had two options, agree with her taste in books or completly disagree.

"Sounds pathetic." I told her before looking her right in the eye. I decided that she may be one of those girls who got annoyed easily, but actually liked the fact of arguing back.

She pursed her lips. I quickly looked passed her shoulder so the urge wouldn't enter my veins. Ugh, I loved when she did that.

"It is not." she agreed. I was right. "It's actually a beautiful book. One of the best I've ever read! You don't know the meaning of a good book Sasuke." she angrily began turning her lock.

I yawned casually to show I paid no interest in what she was saying. I really didn't care anyway; I hated books.

"Are you even listening to me?" she shouted.

"Hn." I responded. I had found myself deep into my personal memories. Unfortunately, I snapped back to reality as a few books fell onto the floor from her locker. I bent down and started to help her retrieve them.

"Another pathetic love story?" I said as I looked at the cover of one of the books I had picked up.

"Give me that." she ordered, hinting rudeness in her voice. Our eyes met and I smirked slightly before licking my dry lips. She blushed slightly. Perfect. Everything was working perfectly.

"I'll see you around." I said with an edge to my voice. Hopefully, I attracted her attention this way. She simply nodded her head and took the book out of my hands. I got up and headed for my first class though, I couldn't help but feel I was being stared at. Even better.

**----**

**Next chappie to be out on Tuesday or Wednesday! Please review and I hope you liked it! **

**Tons of love,  
Anna Banana**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So, here's the next chapter! Right on schedule!!! Hope you like it and I hope you review at the end!**

_Shoutiez: __Sonora-Margaret, AimeLaire, animecatgirl, DarkAngelRakell, cluelessninja65, petite.ina, SweetBebot, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, Nightshadow Dweller, Laura-chan, BlackBluAnge, Jimbo, Little Japanime Girl, sights.unseen, Valkyrie of the Rohirrim. Awesome reviews this time!_

Disclaimer: I own Naruto and all the characters and everything! BIZNATCHES! -gets attacked- I'm KIDDING! JEEZ!

_Real_ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Review Corner:

**Sonora-Margaret**- Wow, great assumptions :P Hope you keep reading to figure out what happens in the end. To tell you the truth, I have two endings and the fate of the ending decides on my reviewers! Hehe, so...keep reviewing your personal thoughts and let's see what happens in the end!

**AimeLaire**- Yeah! I have read Twilight and I recommend it to EVERYONE! Such a good book! Some of the story is even inspired by her! I LOVE EDWARD!! -faints-

**SweetBebot**- Aw your comment was so sweet! I'm glad you haven't read a story like this because i'm trying to make this story as unique as possible! Yeah, and there's not many grammatical errors cause of my lovely BETA!! I really hope you continue reading!

**BlackBluAnge**- -GLOMPS- Thank you!! Thank you!! Oh my god! I'm in love with Sasuke's character! Seriously, I basically drool everytime I start writing but that's just me! -shifty eyes- Your review was great! Hehe..keep reviewing PLEASE! It makes me all happy on the inside!

**Little Japanime Girl**- Phew, I'm glad you liked the steps cause I couldn't think of any other way to show that he is actually REALLY good at his job. I didn't want to make him seen cocky! Haha. Thankyou! Your review really cleared that up for me!

**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**- May I please mention that spelling your name was utterly difficult! Your review was simply amazing though! So much...to read and your questions are...AMAZING and you will understand what im talking about as you continue reading! Great thinking and you're probably right! It probably would attract the attention of the police! I guess you just have to keep reading and see!

**Jimbo-** LMAO! You're so lame! Thanks for the comment though! Luv ya too!

**Thank you to my lovely beta Jason! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wanting**

I watched him exit the hallway to his next class, still kneeling on the floor. What was that all about? That smirk...it was so different. I felt myself reddening at the thought but quickly shook it off.

Leave the guy alone; Sasuke didn't deserve to be tortured by my love anyway. I was too boring and pathetic. I looked at the book that was in my hands, the book Sasuke had picked up. A Midsummer Nights Dream, not really something I would choose. I had read it in the tenth grade. It was compulsory. Never before did I think I would actually fall in love with it, but the story was so captivating and beautiful. I just had to add it to my huge collection.

The sound of the school bell startled me and I realized that I was, sadly, still kneeling on the floor. I sighed deeply, locked my locker and headed off to math class.

Everyone had already been in class when I walked in. Damn. I trotted over to Naruto and took my seat beside him.

"Morning," he smiled before yawning loudly. I smiled back and took my math binder out of my bag.

Uzumaki Naruto was my best friend in school. We had been best friends since the second grade and I trusted him with my life. He knew my life story and I knew his. There was even a point where we decided we could be more than just friends, but that was one of the worst choices I had ever made. I think we could both agree on that. He seemed to be the only person who actually understood who I was. He knew me inside and out; not just by the way I looked.

"How was your weekend?" he asked as he peered over to the girl behind him. He was currently crushing over Hyuuga Hinata; the shyest girl in grade 12, our grade. I smirked. He would definitely win her over. He always had a way of doing that, even though he was pretty goofy.

"Boring," I replied. He smirked when I said this, but his smirk was like any other smirk. It wasn't like _Sasuke's_ smirk. That smirk was indescribable.

My mind retraced what _he_ was wearing. His black hoodie and dark blue jeans looked really good on him. He looked a bit 'bad'. I liked bad. I shook my head in utter disbelief. Why was I thinking about this wierdo? Never before had I paid attention to him. Why now?

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked me.

"Obviously nothing." I tried to smile sincerely.

"What's wrong?" he sighed. Damn him. He knew me too well and I couldn't help but notice how he was maturing so quickly! Our friendship had grown stronger than when we first met.

"Um, Naruto, what can you tell me about Uchiha Sasuke?" I tried not to sound too interested.

Naruto paused for a second and then smiled brightly. His bright blue eyes filled with excitement. "I have no freaking idea who that is."

I sweat dropped. Useless idiot.

"Is he someone you like?" he asked. Too many damn questions. Did I like Sasuke? Maybe I did.

"No, I was just wondering. The freaking guy won't leave my brain." The last sentence came out uneasily. My brain? Was that even english?

"I'll look him up for you okay?" Naruto whispered as the teacher started his lesson. I nodded and suppressed a small smile. What a great friend.

----

Lunch time. Practically the best subject in school. The menu today was pizza. I love pizza. I was waiting patiently in line when in the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke.

He always sat at the far table away from everyone but his only friend Shino. Usually, I wouldn't care if Sasuke was in my presence or not but today was different. Today, he was staring at me. Not the casual glance; he was full out staring. I couldn't tell for sure but I could feel it. I wanted to turn to him and have a staring contest but I let it pass.

If the guy wanted to stare at me, good for him.

"Excuse me, coming through people." I rolled my eyes as Naruto budded through the line to get to me.

"Yo Sakura, don't look now but the guy to your left is totally checking you out." He made a sheepish smile. He was talking about the Uchiha.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah...that's Sasuke." I whispered harshly.

"Oh!" Naruto yelped. "He's pretty cool but he doesn't talk much."

"I didn't know who he was till last week and he's been in my class all semester! It's almost SUMMER Naruto." I seemed to be talking as if I cared that I had never talked to him before. Damnit.

"Looks to me like you like him." Naruto yawned. "Let's go talk to him."

"What?" Was he insane? "No!"

But it was too late. Naruto had already left the line and was now walking towards him. Dammit! DAMMIT! I decided not to follow. That would make me look desperate. Instead, I looked down at my shoes. Why was he doing this and why was I looking at my shoes and why, oh why did I care?!

I could see them conversing with each other using my peripheral vision. Damn Naruto! I decided a glance wouldn't hurt anyone. It wasn't like I was going to gawk at him. I slowly peered up and saw that Sasuke was smirking as he spoke to Naruto. What did that mean?

"Do you want your pizza or not?" The lunch lady asked me.

I hadn't even noticed that I was still in line. I quickly grabbed my slice, paid for it and scrambled to an semi-empty table.

After another minute, Naruto walked back to me and quickly whispered in my ear. "Mission accomplished." I immediately blushed. Not because of Naruto but because of the possibilities those two words meant. Then I whacked him as hard as I could. "You idiot!" I screamed.

"Don't look now but...he's coming." Naruto smiled sheepishly and then dashed off. Little bastard. Sasuke approached me slowly, hands in his pockets. Stay cool. I decided to take a sip of my chocolate milk but realized I hadn't bought one. What good is pizza without chocolate milk?!

Eating in front of him would make me seem like a pig. God damn. I had to make it look like I was doing _something_! As a result, I ended up tying my hair.

"Leave it down, it looks better that way." His voice was stern but soft. It immediately made me blush and I looked down to my shoes. He sat down beside me and made himself comfortable while I fixed my hair. I styled it loosely over my shoulders.

"Much better," he whispered to me. To _me_. I felt important at this moment. I felt...well I don't really know, but I liked it.

However, after he had said that, it had become awkward and I could feel a few unknown eyes look toward us. I decided to break the silence, but he beat me to it.

"So what history help did you need?" he said in monotone, as if he no longer cared of my presence. History? I was getting a 95 percent in history. Why would I- Naruto. I angrily made up a death threat in my mind and faced Sasuke.

"I didn't understand yesterday's homework." I told him before pursing my lips. He stared at me for a second and then something unimaginable happened.

It happened so fast, I didn't even realize what was happening. Suddenly, his face was inches away from mine. His breathing had picked up its pace and he was slowly approaching me. I was in too much of a shock to even move. He seemed a bit shocked too. Then he suddenly shut his eyes, as if angry and backed away. What was that all about? Maniac! It was as if he was going to _kiss_ me! Hopefully he just lost his balance...at least that's what I wanted to believe. Well not really.

"I'm sorry," he smirked a bit. I would have said that it was okay but I was breathless. What an alien! He kind of just stared at me then, as if trying to understand how I was feeling. It was kind of obvious. I still made no movement and finally just turned away from him.

And then, without any final saying, he exited the lunchroom leaving me stunned and pairs of stranger eyes gawking at me.

If you think I would just sit there and be embarrassed by all those spectators, then you obviously do not know Haruno Sakura. What was this guy trying to do? Ruin my social life? After I regained my senses, I quickly left the cafeteria in search of him. I wanted to yell at him for embarrassing me but that would be stupid since he didn't really do anything wrong. So then, why was I looking for him?

I found him in parking lott, leaning against his car. At least, I think it was his car. That was a nice Supra. Too bad they don't make them anymore. Unfortunately, I was too mesmerized into his car that I didn't realize he was walking right up to me.

"Like Supra's?" he asked as if nothing had occurred in the cafeteria. I nodded my head, surprised he was suddenly beside me. He smirked, showing a few of his pearl white teeth. Man, this guy just got better and better!

"I love Supra's." I told him, adding some confidence into my voice. "Is it yours?"

"Hn," he responded. I think he was observing me again. I smiled a bit and he looked me in the eyes again. It's so hard to explain the way Sasuke stares. Usually, people glance around while talking, but when you talk to Sasuke, he just full out looks deep into you, as if taking a photographic picture. Kind of like he was never going to see you again.

"Do you want to see the inside?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Sure." What did I have to lose? It's not like he was going to _rape_ me.

I followed him to his car and climbed in once he unlocked it. The interior was beautiful; black leather seats, coloured steering wheel, sun roof, power toys, nice stereo system, GPS, DVD and CD player.

"Talk about sexy." I mumbled, jealous.

"I couldn't agree more." Sasuke smirked, looking right at me. I started to blush again.

"What's wrong? Why're you blushing?" he smirked again.

"It's a bad habit." I replied a bit frustrated. Could this guy stop staring for one second. I looked at him; time for a staring contest.

Feeling a bit awkward, I opened the front compartment and found a classic-styled camera.

"Nice camera." I said sarcastically before closing the compartment.

"It was my fathers'. He gave it to me before he passed away." I pursed my lips as he said this. Our first similarity.

"My condolences." I told him, before smiling kindly.

"My condolences to your loss as well."

Silence.

How did this boy, who I had never talked to, know that my father had died. Talk about creepy. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he was talking about something else.

"How did you know my father died?" I asked in surprise.

"Stuff get's around quick I guess." He shrugged slightly before smirking again. This smirk was a bit different. It was as if he had solved something and was triumphant. It wasn't as nice as his other smirks.

"So what pictures do you take on your camera?" I asked, changing the subject. I did not want to talk about my father.

He opened up the compartment and cradled the camera in his hands. "Only beautiful ones." He smirked again, this time it was his crooked one. It was incredible. I watched as he went into his own thoughts, his smirk becoming even darker. What a mysterious person.

Then it vanished. I sighed mentally and looked out the windshield. Suddenly, there was a quick flash. I turned to Sasuke to see the camera pushed up against one of his eyes.

"I thought you only took beautiful pics." I mumbled angrily.

"Exactly." he grinned. Great, this guy based his girls on looks. Selfish bastard.

"I should go." I reached for the door until Sasuke locked it automatically. I turned to him, to find him inches away from my face again. He was _so _close.

"I really don't want you to go." he whispered seductively. Wow, he was good at that.

"Why not?" I whispered back as he continued inching towards me. I was a bit intimidated and my whisper was out of shock and fear. This was happening too fast for me to even realize what was going on. I just kind of went with it.

"Girls like you are very interesting. I think I wanna know a bit more about you Haruno _Sakura_." I sat motionless as he blew lightly on my face. He had stressed my name when he said it, causing me to get goosebumps. Damn him to hell. Damn him.

He smirked again before leaning back into his seat. "Actually, I should probably let you go," he unlocked the door. I froze with anxiety. "See you in History."

I hastily got out the Supra and walked into the school, my heart pulsing in my veins.

And then came History and surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't even glance at me. He just casually sat in his seat alone, taking notes on the lesson. I sighed. First he arouses my interest and now he was just ignoring me. Pathetic. I was pathetic. He was pathetic. What the heck was going on?

"Sakura, may I borrow a pen?" I started shuffling through my pencil case, unaware of the person talking to me. I looked up, surprised to see Gaara smirking slightly at me. I handed him the pencil and then he just stood there. "Thank you. Do you get this work?" Gaara...he was actually staring at me. Screw that, he was _talking_ to me. Gaara was _talking _to me! My heart was supposed to be beating a million times a minute! Why wasn't that happening?!

And then, out of nowhere, in the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke peer over at me. Onyx eyes met Jade. Now, it was beating a million times a minute.

Forgetting Gaara was even there, Sasuke and I shared our own moment; in our own little private world.

* * *

**Finished! Hope you liked! Review pleasee!!!**

**Lotsa luv,**

**Anna**

**  
Next chapter to be up on Friday or Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Hehe, here's chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! 17 this time! WOOT! Hope you're liking this story! I really like this chapter! **

**By the way, since many of you thought there was gonna be a brawl between Gaara and Sasuke I put a short scene in for you. There wasn't one originally but I have to keep you guys happy too right? **

**Have fun!**

**Love, **

**Anna**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...yet! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! -gets thwomped by BlackBluAnge- _

_BlackBluAnge- That's what you get for getting me into a coma! (read below lol)_

**Real Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: Aiyo Rei, hugsanimekisses04, Jade Lan, DarkAngelRakell, Epiff Annie, xrose45623, BlackBluAnge, Little Japanime Girl, Sonora-Margaret, yukibozu, Shy Faery89, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, roxnroll, Pixel-the-evil-fairy, sugasosweet, ss6445, AimeLaire, Xinoria !!!_

**Review Corner**

**hugsanimekisses04**- Your review was awesome! Thanks for your insight! I'm glad you like the story!! You rock! Not me! And who knows, maybe he doesn't kill Sakura...

**BlackBluAnge**- OMG! YOU REVIEWED! -hugs you back till you collapse into a coma- And a great one at that! I agree, they are more of a light dark pairing aren't they? By the way, your words to describe his character was AMAZING! You're absolutely right!

**Epiff Annie**- Aw thankyou, I'm glad you gave the first person thing a chance. The other persons' didn't really work and I thought first person would work best. Glad you think so too!

**Little Japanime Girl**- OMG! You like Supra's too? They're only my most favorite car in the whole wide world! Doesn't everyone like bad in their guys? I know I do! Thanks for the review!

**yukibozu**- LOL! Thanks for catching that! Haha, horrible typo right there! I should change that shouldn't I?

**Xinoria**- I don't like too many details either. Sure, they're nice and you can clearly see it but then you just lose the story line. Thanks for the comment, hope you keep reading! Oh my! You don't like Twilight! Lol, I guess everyone is different. Haha.

**xrose45623**- Lol, yeah I find that the Sasuke POV chapters are more interesting aswell, but it's good to know what Sakura is thinking too right? Keep reviewing! Thanks!

**Hugs and kisses to my darling Beta Jason!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Wanting**

There was only a week to the summer vacations and I hadn't accomplished much. I know I had only been fixated on this girl for 2 weeks but I was starting to get irritated. Usually, they'd be begging for a relationship by now but Sakura was different. She didn't seem to care about me at all.

A strand of her cherry coloured locks stuck to her glistening face. It was a hot day. She was wearing a light yellow tank top and light blue jeans. My eyes shifted from her clothing to her chest area. Gorgeous.

However, I was distracted when Gaara blocked my view by stepping in front of her. This boy seemed to have some interest in _my_ Sakura. The had started talking to each other more often these last couple of days. She giggled slightly as he smirked at her. I turned away in disgust. Pathetic. He wouldn't win her over, he was making it way too easy. Girls like Sakura liked it when guys played hard to get. I liked it that way too.

Then he _touched_ her. It was just a tap on the arm but I was furious and I actually stood up! I just stood up and gawked at her. How embarrassing. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was about but I couldn't help but notice Gaara smirk slightly. Sakura stared at me with questioning eyes.

So there I was standing. Just standing in that classroom while everyone was silent. I had to do _something_. I scoffed slightly and then made my way to the door after picking up my stuff.

_I'll just leave. _I thought to myself.

"Move." I ordered, pushing Gaara to the side. I like to think of it as a shove and he seemed to think so too.

"No need to push, you _fag_."

Fag? Did he just call me a fag? I stopped where I was and turned to him slowly, clenching my fist into a ball.

Then again, there was no point in fighting this loser.

I turned to him and simply just stared before moving my eyes to Sakura. She had a pencil in her hand and dropped it when I turned to her. I looked back at Gaara who was looking down to her but her eyes were still on me.

Then I simply smirked. A small smirk. A smirk only for her.

She blushed as Gaara stared at me angrily. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and exited the room, quite impressed with myself.

---

We were playing volleyball in gym class the next day. I was looking for any opportunity to catch my peers' eyes. I had to become popular for Sakura, even if I ended up dieing in the end. Lucky for me, I was good at volleyball.

My team served the ball. Successful serve. Naruto volleyed the ball high into the air. Perfect opportunity. I jumped as high as I could and spiked the ball right to the ground. My team mates cheered.

"That was awesome!" A classmate of mine yelled. I think her name was Ino.

"Hn," I replied.

I continued playing greatly with speed and ability and by the end of the class, our team had won 5 games. It was easy. However, I couldn't help but feel Ino continuously stare at me during the games. I silently wished Sakura could pay that attention to me.

Then, as expected, once I exited the changing room, Ino was waiting for me. At least she was popular.

"I never knew you had skills like that Sasuke." Ino smiled. She had nice features but she wasn't as pretty as Sakura.

"Hn," I replied, paying no interest to this girl.

She raised an eyebrow and then playfully punched my arm.

"I think we're going to be friends, Sasuke. Eat lunch with me?"

I sighed mentally. Was it really that easy to become popular?

"No." If I said yes too fast, she would think I'm desperate. I waited till she begged.

"Please?" She asked before fluttering her eyelashes and brushing her fingers against my arm. Great, she was infatuated. What a waste of my time.

"Whatever."

She smiled ecstatically and grabbed my arm, leading me to the cafeteria. When Ino touched me, not one impulse rushed through me. I guess only Sakura had that power.

Sitting at the popular table was pathetic. They just kept talking about anything possible. Pathetic. If they asked me a question, I would simply answer with a 'hn' or an 'Aa'. Luckily, Ino kept the students at the table interested in me. She wouldn't stop blabbing about gym class.

I rested my head on my hands and shut my eyes in boredom. When I opened them, I was a bit shocked to see Sakura sauntering over to the table. I shut my eyes again to show that I didn't care.

She sat down beside Naruto and he gave her a quick peck on the forehead, obviously out of friendship. I didn't like it but Naruto was harmless. He was just the typical idiot. She didn't seem to notice the kiss however, because she was directly staring at _me_. It seemed like forever but in reality it only lasted a few moments. I wonder what she was thinking about. That stare was a bit uncomfortable and I usually _never_ feel uncomfortable. Unfortunately, the rest of the table had noticed us.

"It's love at first sight, guys." Naruto joked. Everyone laughed but Ino. She was glaring at Sakura. Sakura immediately blushed and started to eat her lunch. Spaghetti. She liked spaghetti. I liked it too. I watched her eat it, getting her mouth dirtied with sauce. The urge to lick it off for her approached me, but I controlled myself.

I forced myself to turn to the window. This time, it was Sakura's turn to gaze at me. Again, I wondered what she thought about. I turned back quick enough to see her look away. Then I smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Ino smiled. I thought _I_ was the stalker. I didn't answer, just simply stared at her with my eyes. She blushed.

"Why are you so damn quiet Sakura?" Naruto demanded.

She pursed her lips and then shrugged.

"Whatever. Who wants to go outside and play ball?"

Everyone at the table cheered except for Sakura and I. The guys turned to me but I simply rejected their offer, telling them my arm was sore from volleyball. Quickly, they exited the table leaving Sakura and I alone. We finished our lunches in silence.

My hand was in my pocket and I never realized I had been brushing my thumb against my switch blade. I always kept one...just in case.

Suddenly, she broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she smiled.

"I don't actually have much to say to you." I countered. I was lieing. I wanted to tell her anything I could.

"Well, aren't you polite." She grumbled.

"You have some sauce on your lips." I lied, trying to embarrass her. She immediately grabbed a napkin and furiously wiped her mouth. I smirked, and I think she understood I was lieing.

"You lieing bastard!" She playfully punched my arm.

**Urge.**

My eyes tightly clenched as I tried to force it away. She _touched_ me.

"Are you okay?" she asked in worry. She touched my arm again to show some friendly affection.

**Urge.**

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't make a move on her now. Not _yet_. I pushed it away as best as I could.

Finally, it left me. My eyes were still shut and I didn't want to open them. Sakura was probably mortified.

I opened the slowly. She was sitting beside me with worry in her eyes. I sighed in relief.

"Sasuke..." she paused. "I'm sorry."

I grinned. "You didn't do anything Sakura." I mumbled under a whisper. How was I going to explain myself now?

"You must have hurt that arm really bad in Gym." she commented, her eyes showing relief. Gym? Perfect excuse.

"Yeah, but don't worry." I whispered before smirking. She blushed. "You blush too much."

She sighed loudly.

"I never said that that was a _bad_ thing."

She blushed again. She was pathetic but _so_ beautiful. I grinned in response.

"So do you plan on helping me with my history or not?" she asked, changing the subject.

She was getting 95 percent in history, she didn't need my help. It seemed as if she was looking for any excuse to talk to me, but it was best I didn't push my luck. Maybe this was ready to go a bit farther. Finally.

"What don't you understand?"

"World War One." She promptly answered. Wrong. She got 93 percent on that test.

"Why don't you come over after school today and I'll give you a short lesson." I suggested, my voice showing no hope at all. This was a big risk I was taking. Either she could agreed with me and I could continue on my plans or she rejects me. By rejecting me, it would mean she never had any interest at all. If I had more than a week, I would probably try to get her attention again because I was so very _fixated_ on her. However, there was only a week left till school ended.

She pondered the suggestion and then smiled. "Sure." she replied. My heart picked up its pace. Adrenaline.

Haruno Sakura was coming over.

---

I waited for her in my Supra. She waved when she saw me and hopped into her Honda. Then she signalled me to go. I took three rights, a left and another right before reaching my house. My heart hadn't slowed since lunch, and it wasn't planning to slow now. I got out of my car as she pulled into my driveway.

She smiled before getting out and then followed me to the front door. I unlocked it and stepped in, peering to the shoe rack. _He_ was home. She removed her shoes before inspecting her surroundings.

"Nice place." she smiled.

"Hn." I replied quickly. "Let's go upstairs to my room."

"Why can't we work in the living room?" she asked a bit confused. She sounded kind of nervous aswell. I mentally chuckled. Of course, I suggested _my room_.

"My brother is home." I replied, my heart beating a bit faster. _Please don't ask to meet him_.

"Oh." she replied. _Good._

The stairs were right passed the living room. I walked passed it slow enough to see _him_ sitting on the couch. He was wearing a navy t-shirt and black jeans and was sitting absolutely still. Itachi's eyes slowly slid towards me and I picked up my pace. He shifted a bit when he saw Sakura and his eyes stayed on her as we walked up the stairs. I could feel that she felt awkward.

"He seems to be in a bad mood today." I lied as I walked into the room. Itachi was always like that.

She mouthed a silent 'oh' and climbed on my bed. She made herself comfortable right away. That was good.

This wasn't going to be the only time she would see my room. I smirked and she smiled kindly at me before pulling out her history textbook. I sat beside her and asked her to read a few pages from the book. As she read, I watched her lips move.

She was so beautiful. So very beautiful. I explained to her a bit about the war, not going into too much detail. She was already perfect at this subject. She listened intently, smiling every now and then. I could tell she wasn't really listening.

"You're not listening are you?" I asked before smirking at her.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"I just said something horrible about you and you didn't even notice." I whispered, my eyes stuck on her lips. I was lieing. I would never say something horrible about her.

"Oh." She mumbled before biting her lower lip in innocence. I think she was trying to look cute.

It worked.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, keeping my distance.

"Stuff.." she whispered. For some reason she was inching towards me. Then again, maybe it was just my imagination.

"Stuff?" I whispered, smirking. "Like?"

She paused and then lightly smirked. "You." she was definitely getting closer. She closed her eyes and inched closer. She was going to _kiss_ me.

She moved her hand on top of mine and smiled, her eyes still closed. At that very moment, I wanted to lash out at her and kiss her intensely, but that would scare her. The urge entered my veins. I couldn't go on feeling like this every time she _touched_ me. My heart picked up its pace. And then her lips brushed against mine. I had forgotten she was still getting closer. I squeezed my fist as tight as I could. I had to fight back. This urge would _not_ take over.

I wasn't going to attack her. I couldn't. Not yet. Her soft lips pushed against mine and I _loved_ it. I memorized it.

I needed her now and what a perfect opportunity. But I couldn't. Not yet. Using all the power I had, I cupped my fist under her chin, trying not to be forceful, and slowly pulled her away from me. I didn't want to, but I _had_ to. It wasn't the right time.

"I'm sorry." she immediately apologized. She turned beet red. I could feel myself starting to flush as well but looked away.

I decided to pretend nothing ever happened but I couldn't force away the triumphant smirk that was plastered across my face. "Do you understand World War One now?" I whispered before inching in and blowing lightly on her face. My heart started to pick up its pace again but I forced it away.

She sat motionless on the bed. I smirked at her and then she came to life again. She said a quick thank you, picked up her books and left the room. I heard the front door open and close and then heard her car engine roar. I wanted to laugh at her foolishness but was disturbed when I felt _his_ presence in the doorway.

Itachi was standing at my door, staring directly at me. He slowly walked towards me until I was right below him.

"Another one?" he murmured. I didn't answer. He waited. I got off my bed and began to walk away. Itachi grabbed my head, twirled me around and pushed me up against the wall, his hand tightly around my neck.

"Answer me when I speak to you brother." his voice was hard and stern.

"What does it matter to you?" I looked away from his gaze and he pushed me harder against the wall. I felt my back become numb.

"Your seventh?" he replied angrily. He wasn't really asking.

Uchiha Itachi was the only person in the world who knew my secret. He had seen the pictures. He had understood the _real_ me.

"If the police-"

"The police won't find out." I countered, out of breath. As a result, he pushed me up harder against the wall.

"If the police catch you...they will find out about _me_."

Uchiha Itachi had killed my parents. He slaughtered them out of anger.

He had always had anger problems, but that one night he went too far. They had pushed his limit and their lives were taken in return. He had kept me alive, only for his sheer pleasure. Only so he could watch me suffer throughout my childhood. I loathed him.

He had warned me that if I ever told anyone his secret, I would pay the consequences.

I killed Ayu two years after that day. She was my first kill. Maybe it runs in the family or maybe I did it out of hatred and anger. Itachi had never said anything about my murders. It was as if he expected them, as if he knew I was going to make the same _damn_ mistake he did.

"They won't-" He tightened his grip on me to shut me up.

"They'd better not." His mouth twisted into a small crooked smirk. He tightened a bit more and I held in a gasp. Then he let go and left me.

I sat on that floor and thought. Thought about my parents, thought about Itachi, thought about Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Did you like it!? Lol, I liked it and if you didn't you can..kiss my...LOL i'm JOKING! Hope you review! **

**Lotsa luv,**

**Anna**

**P.S Next chapter to be up on Wednesday! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's Wednesday and here it is! The next chappie!! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it.**

**WOO SCHOOLS OUT FOR THE SUMMER! -cough- Sorry. Over excited there! **

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: __DarkAngelRakell, Sonora-Margaret, hugsanimekisses04, sights.unseen, DarkenRomance, Little Japanime Girl, Jade Lan, Lover Of Animes, BlackBluAnge, Shy Faery89, HyuugaVSUchiha, Ishanatur, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Aiyo Rei, Angel Of Dark Blood! -throws reviewers roses-_

Review Corner:

**DarkenRomance: **Yeah, I know what you're talking about but...didn't I state on the first chapter... -silence- Oh shit. Hehehe... I should state that shouldn't I? Oops.

**Sonora-Margaret: **I love_ Animal I've Become. _Great song! Wow, it gives me such a great feeling knowing that my story can remind you of a song! That's so sweet. Haha, I don't know if it's really a good thing that he has eyes only for Sakura! Lol, yeah I guess Ino is into him now. Don't worry though, she's not really an important character and she's not really involved in this story. Sorry to all you Ino fans out there!

**hugsanimekisses04: **Lol, I wish I was the best evah! Thanks for the compliment though. It still makes me feel all happeh! LOL! Yes! He actually DID stop himself! I know, it amazes me too but as he said.. _It's not the right time_. Plus, where would the story go if he just randomely RAPED her?! LOLOL! And I totally agree with the whole "it's easy for him to become popular" line. So true. Oh my god! I love Itachi too! But...haha...NO I will NOT RUIN ANYTHING! Bwahaha! Have I twerked your interest? You hate Ino that much.. Wow. Haha! Well, she's not really involved in this story so no worries! I'm so glad you love this fic and I love your reviews! The longer the better is what I always say! Haha, I like to read them over and over and over and over again! You simply are ah-mazing!

**Little Japanime Girl: **No no no! The longer the BETTER! Please...keep them long! Royal blue eh? Orange ftw! Haha, I love Supras!!! I'm so going to get one..though they stopped making them! I WILL FIND A WAY! I'm ultra glad you liked Sasuke and Gaara's brawl... As I said before, it was added in at the last moment just to keep you guys happy! I didn't want to start a whole fight cause that would take away from the main plot of the story but I did want a small argument. I wanted you guys to see that these two..really dislike eachother. Haha. Oh yes, I definatly agree that Ino is pretty. She could for sure get whoever she wanted but Sasuke isn't going to be the one I guess. LOL! His "debut". Ahaha. Nice choice of wording. It actually made me burst out laughing when I read it. MAN IS ITACHI HOT OR WHAT?! HOLLA! -slaps herself- Sorry. Glad you liked the chapter. In all honesty, I found that chapter _okay_. Haha, I think I could have made it better! Lol! Keep reviewing! I LOVED IT!

**Jade Lan: **I guess it is pretty appropiate to say that he has both a childish crush and a need. However, i'm sure you'll change your mind in a few chapters. I'm not going to say whether he'll change for the better or worse! You just have to read! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**BlackBluAnge: **-throws you flowers- Lol! You definatly pwnd Ino there. Don't worry! She will not interfere!! That I can promise you! Wow. Great words to describe her! Her character is exactly like that so far. She's very "laid back". Haha, I look forward to your next review!

**Shy Faery89: **Twilight is Amazing! But I guess everyone has a different opinion so you have to read it to find out. Thanks for catching the spelling mistake. Aha, I guess i'm not perfect! (ALL THOSE LIES I WAS TOLD! Lol jks) The kiss scene was definatly a turning point in the story! Like another reviewer said, "wo, we're getting somewhere" (sights.unseen) Haha! I'm glad you liked it and as much as I wanted them to start full out kissing too, it would just..ruin my **evil plan!** -strikes evil plan- main story plot! And ofcourse you're not weird! I think it _could_ be romantic! I think it would be more romantic...if he wasn't crazy! Lol! Haha...stupid Sasuke! -gives him a bear hug-

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: **You know..that is a very good question and I bet a lot of people must be wondering that! So I shall answer! You see...Itachi is way smarter than Sasuke and I wanted people to understand in the last chapter that Sasuke is _petrified_ of his brother. Yes, he hates him but that doesn't mean he's not _scared_ of him! He's damn well _terrified_. So, you see, he really can't _kill_ his brother for two reasons. One, he's too damn scared he might make a mistake and haha he would get killed right? And Two, Itachi is too smart for him anyways, so there probably would be no point. Who knows, maybe i'm just lieing and later on...Sasuke will KILL Sasuke..WHO KNOWS! -demonic laughter- I hope that clears it up for now though! Thanks for the review!

**Aiyo-Rei: ** Wow, i'm so surprised you guys find him _so_ romantic! Haha! It really shocks me cause I was thinking you guys would be..well..scared of him! Haha! This is so cool!

My Inspirations:

I am _so stupid_! How could I forget to state the books and the movie that helped me come up with this wonderful idea of a story? Oh well! Better late than never right?

Thankyou to: _Tenderness_ by _Robert Cormier_ - This book helped me with the character of Sasuke _so much_! I don't think I would have been able to plot up this story without this book! I recommend it to everyone! Well actually, teenagers. Children..should wait a bit.

_Twilight _by_ Stephanie Meyer _- Wow, without this book...my love scenes would be stupid little...bad...scenes. LOL! Haha! This book rocks and I guess it kept me going while I wrote it! I recommend this too!

**The movie: **_The Number 23 _feat. _Jim Carrey _ Wow! I love Jim Carrey! HE ROCKS! This movie gave me so many ideas to help develop my plot! It's such a great movie!

Without these books and movie..you would not be seeing this fanfiction today. Thankyou. Go watch/read it/them NOW!

**Now** onwards to the story!

**Thank you to my BETA Jason! Luff you!**

----

**Chapter 6**

**Wanting**

What the hell was I thinking?! Kissing the guy? Was I going crazy? Had I finally cracked? Kissing Uchiha Sasuke was not supposed to happen.

I don't know how I got home but somehow I did. My mind was a total mess and all I needed was my bed. I trampled out of the car, got into my house and made my way to my bedroom. My dull ugly-ass bedroom.

All I know is that I lay on that mattress for a very very long time. I just lay there, staring at my ceiling and thought about everything I possibly could, including Sasuke. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. His name pounded in my head. What was this pathetic madness? I think I as going insane.

Then I retraced the memories from earlier this afternoon. He looked stunning and I couldn't help but notice how horrible he was at explaining historical material. It was kind of cute. Then I started to inch towards him.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I knew that a kiss was what I had wanted. Well, I got that kiss alright and it was...extravagant. Big words were for important things and this was defiantly important. Extravagant.

He was really good at kissing but I shouldn't have done it. This boy was a complete stranger yet, I felt I knew him very well.

Well, it was obvious he liked me too but I couldn't date him. What would my friends think? He was too...strange. Then again, why should I worry about my friends? It was my life.

I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes. Sasuke's scent filled my nose and I felt myself smile slightly. Maybe there was more to this strange boy. Maybe, he should be given a chance. Tomorrow would be brutal. I pondered upon what he would do until I heard a small tapping at my door.

"Sakura, there's someone on the phone for you."

Maybe, I wouldn't have to wait for tomorrow. I hoped it was Sasuke as I picked up the phone and was overjoyed to hear his calming voice. At the same time, I was curious as to how he had gotten my number.

"Sakura.." he started. I however, being me, cut him off and started rambling.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry about this afternoon. I don't know what got into me. I must be so stupid. I'll understand if you never want to-"

"Shut up." I could feel him smirking. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to see a movie with me this weekend."

My heart skipped a beat? A date? With Sasuke?

"You mean a date?" Stupid question. Stupid. Stupid.

"Hn," he replied. I paused. "It's a simple yes or no Haruno."

"Yes." I answered a bit too quickly.

"Great. Friday. 7:00pm. I'll pick you up." and then he hung up. I slowly put down the receiver. What just happened?

---------------

Sasuke's POV

I had to prepare. It was Friday and I realized that I was not ready to overcome the urge. I told myself countless times that I had nothing to worry about, but every time I glanced over at her picture, the feeling rushed back to me. This date was my time to show her exactly who I could be and what I had to offer. It was my only chance. Mistakes were not acceptable.

I was sitting on my bed, staring at her pictures. Every time my inner feelings took over, I forced it down as best as I could. It was good practice. It was 6:30 and the movie started in about an hour. I would pick her up, take her to the movies and the rest was fate. I rested my life on this date and if it went well I would be...well it was indescribable.

I picked up the photos of her and carefully placed them in my yellow envelope which contained all of Sakura's personal information. I had been preparing for this date for weeks and it was finally going to happen.

I parked my Supra in Sakura's driveway and made my way to her front door.

"Ah, you must be Sakura's date." The woman with light pink hair asked. She smiled kindly at me and then let me inside. Her house still looked the same from my last visit. Sakura's mom left me in the foyer after explaining that she expected Sakura home by 11. I instantly agreed, I had no choice, though I knew 11:00 was too early. I had to build this womans' trust first however.

Finally, Sakura descended from the stairs. She looked gorgeous though she was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair flowed neatly to her shoulders and she wore mascara to make her eyes stand out. I shoved my hands in my pocket and gave her a small smirk. She blushed and then turned, facing the kitchen.

"We're leaving now mom! Love you!" she smiled and stepped out onto the front porch. It was a warm night. Perfect. I led her to the car and climbed into the drivers seat.

"What movie?" she asked kindly.

"Anything you want." I smirked crookedly and turned on the radio. It was already on her favourite station; 75.4 Whack.

"This is my favourite station." Her eyes brightened when a song started playing; probably one of her favourites'. it was a quiet ride to the theatres but it was a comfortable silence to me. I couldn't really tell what Sakura was thinking. She mumbled the lyrics to songs but was basically silent for most of the way.

The theatres were crowded but Sakura seemed excited. I bought the tickets and bought her popcorn and a coke. I wasn't hungry. We were going to watch a film called, "Death Cry." Every other title sounded boring and pathetic.

"Oh! I love horrors!" Sakura chirped. She walked forward, leading me to the right theatre. I smirked at her and shoved me hands in my pocket.

At that one moment, I saw Sakura differently than how I usually saw her. I didn't know what that feeling was but I knew I had never encountered it before.

We sat in the middle of the dark room in a row where no one was sitting. Dark and alone. Convenient.

Halfway through the movie, I was lost into my own thoughts. Sakura was paying close attention. She glanced over at me surprised I wasn't in the least bit scared.

"Aren't you afraid?" her voice was a bit shaky. I simply looked at her. Suddenly, she let out a piercing scream and collapsed onto me. I forced away my feelings, simply telling myself that this was a good opportunity to show her how _great_ I was. The screen had this bloody vampire in view. I leaned in towards Sakura's face and pushed back a piece of her hair.

"Scaredy cat," I whispered, blowing softly on her jaw. She grimaced at the sudden act of events and then playfully slapped my leg.

"I am not!" she whispered back before getting into a more comfortable position by resting her head on my chest. For some reason, there was no urge. How strange.

Apparently, the scariest scene of the movie was playing on the screen. I should have been paying close attention but I couldn't help but notice how Sakura's hand was tightly gripped on mine. She seemed to be playing with it though her attention was entirely focused on the movie. It was...appealing.

Then she suddenly looked up at me and stuck out her tongue. What a child. She got off me as the lights in the theatre came back on; the movie was over. People exited as the credits rolled. I sighed mentally and pushed my fingers through my hair. I looked over at Sakura and she smiled.

"I want to show you something." she smiled and got up. I followed her to my car. What did she want?

"Mind if I drive?" she asked kindly. I threw her the keys and got in the passenger seat.

She took me to a secluded area, away from the cite. Pine trees covered the area and I could see a small cottage in the distance.

"Come," she said eagerly. She exited the car and waited as I slowly got out. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed her through the forest. There weren't many trees around so it was easy for us to find our way back.

Suddenly, she stopped and sat on a log. She had obviously been here before.

I sat beside her keeping my distance and looked at her. The moonlight reflected off her face. Her cherry lips shone and her eyes had a tiny gleam in them.

"Look," she whispered as she looked up into the sky. I looked up, astonished as I came into view with thousands of stars.

"Isn't it pretty?" she smirked to herself and then shut her eyes, letting the wind blow passed her. I just observed her innocence. She brought me to see the _stars_.

The stars of all things in the world. She was like a child. An innocent child. I decided then that she was perfect. Perfect enough for me. She slowly opened her eyes and faced me. I hadn't said anything in the last few minutes.

"Ah," I mumbled before looking up at the stars myself.

Millions of shiny little orbs. How could so many stars be in one sky? I looked back at her. She was curiously watching me. I smirked lightly and she blushed; vividly. Pathetic.

"You really do blush too much." I smirked before leaning in close to her. She closed her eyes as I softly kissed her cheek. It was so tender. I tightly gripped the wood to keep myself from doing anything drastic. She opened her eyes as I backed away and smiled softly.

She said nothing but moved herself closer to me. She leaned on my shoulder and shut her eyes again. I pushed back a piece of her hair and she looked up at me.

I inched closer to her. "May I kiss you?"

My heart had stopped completely by now. What if she said no? This was my only chance and what if I had destroyed all hope?

She smiled and reached up, her lips pushing against mine. Again, I tightly gripped the wood as we shared this moment. I had her. She was finally mine. My hands loosened and I placed one under her chin. Before I got restless, I pushed her face away from me. It was quite hard to accomplish.

She leaned in again and I gave her a soft peck. She wanted more but I couldn't give anything to her yet, as much as I wanted to.

"It's 10:30. Let me take you home." I helped her up and led her back to the car. She held my hand as we walked and surprisingly enough, the urge didn't even enter my mind. Haruno Sakura was my girlfriend.

"It was fun." she smiled as we neared her house. "I'll see you on Monday."

"No school on Monday stupid." I smirked.

"Oh yeah..." she pursed her lips and I found myself lurching forward and pressing my lips against hers. She was smiling when I got off.

"I'll see you on Monday." I smiled before unlocking the door. She kissed me on the cheek and then exited the Supra. She slowly walked to her front door and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered and then she waved at me before getting inside the house.

Suddenly, the pressure to hurt her entered my system. I realized that I found no more satisfaction in kissing this girl anymore. I needed _more_.

I wanted to see her in pain, see her hurt. She would look so beautiful. Angrily, I brought out my blade and traced it across my arm. This action always soothed me. I imagined her screaming and smiled crookedly to myself. Then I started the ignition and headed for home. Was I a monster? No. I was just _special_.

The lights were on. Itachi must have been home.

Feeling absolutely proud of myself, I happily walked up the stairs and made my way to the bedroom. I pushed open the door to see Itachi pushed up against the wall with a girl underneath him. He had a blade pointing to her stomach and was whispering in her ear. Her hair was messily tangled and her top was torn and ragged. Once she got view of me, she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Please help me." she cried. Even though it was dark, I could tell she was crying.

Itachi smirked and slammed her against the wall. She let out a cry and started screaming. He kissed her, closing the gap between their mouths.

"Get out of my room." I said calmly.

Itachi ignored me and started chuckling as he shoved a hand under her skirt. She moaned in pleasure and pulled on his hair.

"Get out." I said again.

He forcefully pushed her head to the side and literally bit into her neck. He hoisted her up and forced her legs around him. I could tell she was whimpering in fear.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" he yelled, slamming her into the wall again. She grimaced and then kissed him weakly. He started to unbutton her top and whispered more sweet words to her.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Itachi forced her onto the bed and then turned to me. She backed away into a corner as he approached me. He grabbed my shirt and I could feel my feet leave the ground. Itachi looked me in the eye and crookedly smirked.

"I'll stay where I want to." he murmured. Then he threw me out of the room and closed the door.

I slowly got up at the sound of a sharp scream. She moaned again and Itachi chuckled softly. I trudged downstairs to the living room.

"I promise I won't hurt you." I heard Itachi say. I grunted. What a lie.

--------

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Next chapter to be up on Tuesday! **

**Lotsa love,**

**Anna **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! 20 comments! Je suis très heureuse!! Merci merci merci!! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it as much I do. Cause let me tell you..this is one HECK of a chapter! Have fun!**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

_Shoutiez: pinkrazor, DarkAngelRakell, Monkeyluv4646, kate, BlackBluAnge, Sticker Star, SweetBebot, jenfrog, roxnroll, C.A.M.E.O.1 and only, kunoichi of darkness, Sonora-Margaret, Shy Faery89, Akatsuki no Suzaku, Little Japanime Girl, Jade Lan, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Aiyo Rei, hugsanimekisses04, A.D. Grey!!_

Review Corner:

**pinkrazor: **LOL! I burst out laughing at your comment! I agree though! It is a pretty funny line! It's a "keeper". Aha! Thanks!

**kate: **Aha! Yeah! Poor Sasuke indeed! If his brother was different I bet he would be different too. Just like in the anime series! Just the thought of it makes me all..."teary"!

**BlackBluAnge: **A drug?! Wow! Haha. Yes, yes, his wanting _is_ tearing him apart. Sigh...Maybe he will snap? Omgsh, it is sorta like Bella and Edward!!! Nice, I didn't really think of that but yeah, you're right!

**Sticker Star: **LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo! Rachel..I love you!

**SweetBebot: **Aw, do you really think that it's _that_ interesting? That's so sweet but you don't have to be so kind! Haha, don't make me feel as wonderful as you make me sound! I know there's a lot I have to work on but i'm glad you're hooked on it! P.S I LOVE the way you spell uber! Aha!

**roxnroll: **Dexter? Hmm..i've never heard of it...

**Sonora-Margaret: **It helped choose your outfit?! O.O Wow! Lol, i'm very...flattered! Aha! Sounded like a great outfit too!

**Shy Faery89: **Yes! There is a sequel, but it's not as good as the first! Sigh... YOU MUST READ I THOUGH! Holy! You wanted _more_ Sasu/Saku action?! Haha, I thought chapter 6 had quite a lot! Woo! Three kisses on their _first_ date! Was it even three? I don't remember! LOL. Wow, a vampire? That's kinda hot! Aha! I would so date one..if he was hot..and not blood sucking.. -shifty eyes- And Itachi! Yes! He was surprising but no, he didn't do it to irritate Sasuke, that's just the way he is. I guess he just likes girls in..Sasuke's room. Strange(YET HOT) boy. Dammit! Another spelling mistake! Oh yes, it's definately.. I hate that word .. lmao

**Little Japanime Girl: **LOL secret?! You are _too_ funny! Oh yeahhh racing ftw! Aha! I remember when she was jealous! Aww, so cute! I don't think she likes him does she..maybe i'm just..dense! But I do love the pairing! Aw thankyou so much! That does make me feel better! Maybe it was boring to me 'cause I added too many details to it! I'm ultra glad you liked it! Aha! Actually, i'd probably be speechless if someone like Sasuke called me. I'd listen...freak out...and then hang up as fast as I could..probably scared shitless and breathing heavily! Aha! Omg! I have grown, to _love_ Itachi's character and I think you will too! Teehee and oh yes..he did own! Go Itachi! BONZAI! As you know, I love long reviews so keep em coming! I'm glad we're friends!!! And I wish my reviewer author realtionship was with all my reviewers and fellow authors too!

**Jade Lan: **Your reviews really make me think! I appreciate all the great compliments and yeah, it is a secret..well...sort of..

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: **Why?! I love horrors! Don't feel bad though..my sister is _petrified_. She honestly..has nightmares for like...a week or two after seeing one!

**hugsanimekisses04: **Yush. -drools- He _is_ a bad boy and he is SEXY! (Though I think you all already know that) Aw man! You make me feel all nice on the inside with every review! Arigato!!

**Lotsa love to my wonderful BETA Jason! Luv you!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Wanting**

"What?" Naruto screamed. I think I had my first near deaf experience. I winced slightly and then broadened my smile.

"Oh, I get it. You're joking right?" he started snickering to himself. Useless idiot.

"No." I smirked and waited for his reaction. He read my eyes until he realized I wasn't lying.

"Why?!" he screamed again. "Why him?!"

"I like him Naruto," I pursed my lips. ",and he likes me. I'm happy."

"Oh my god. Be careful please. There's something about that guy and-"

"Don't worry." I reassured him. He smiled at me and gave me a tremendous hug.

"Congrats." he said securely; something I really needed.

---

I hadn't seen Sasuke all week and he finally met me at my house one evening. I loved it when he surprised me with his visits.

"Hey," he whispered; a certain edge to his voice. Kind of seductive, though.

"Hi." I don't really know why but I could feel some tension between us. He glanced at me and I looked into his onyx eyes. They were soft and loving. He smirked slightly and then looked away. Maybe I was just over exaggerating.

Sasuke invited me to go for a walk with him three Saturday's later. At about 3:00 pm, I left the house and headed for Blue Bird Park; where he would meet me. I decided to wear white capris and a light yellow tank top. Hopefully it was good enough for him. Why I was trying to impress him, I have _no_ idea!

As I approached the entrance of the park, I saw him sitting on a big hill, casually pushing his fingers back through his hair. He looked _so_ good! Like I can't even describe it to you because it's indescribable! I couldn't even believe that this boy was my _boyfriend_. _My boyfriend!_

"Hey," he said standing up. Before I could say anything, he engulfed me into a hug. "I missed you." he whispered. My heart fluttered and I smiled weakly at him.

"Let's go." He offered as he stepped beside me.

---

"Let's play a game." I suggested, breaking the long awkward silence between us.

"Like?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Truth or dare." I teased. I actually did want to play it but I didn't think he would be interested.

"Just the two of us?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was just jok-"

"Let's play." he grinned, his eyes brightening. He looked so cute.

"Okay." I really hoped I wasn't hinting any excitement in my voice.

"Truth or dare?" he challenged.

"Dare."

He closed his eyes as he thought up one, still managing to stay beside me as we walked. Finally, he opened them and turned to me.

"I dare you to lick the pavement." he smirked again.

"What?!"

"No way." I pursed my lips and he quickly looked away.

"Scared?" he cocked his eyebrow at me again.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then..."

"Fine!" I got on my knees and quickly pushed my tongue on the pavement without hesitating. He chuckled and then gave me an approving nod.

"Truth or dare?" It was my turn.

"Dare."

Dare? Dare. I evilly smiled as I concocted many devious ways of getting back at him.

"I dare you to take off your shirt while singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt...so sexy it hurts.'" I smiled proudly as his eyes widened. He looked down at his dark green muscle shirt and then back at me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Scared?" he glared at me, as I said this.

"No."

"Sasuke!" I wailed in annoyance. He sighed loudly. He quickly looked around and then slowly started removing his shirt.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt..." he said in monotone.

I burst out into laughter but didn't miss his toned abs. He quickly finished the tune and put his shirt back on.

"Truth or dare." he said glumly, yet he didn't seem too annoyed.

"Truth." He narrowed his eyes at my answer.

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two. You and Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he chuckled.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes as his smirk got wider.

"Well, he was better than you are now!" I teased angrily.

"Is he?"

"Yes."

"How much better?"

"Way better."

"Really?" he sneered.

"Yep." I told him triumphantly.

He stopped walking and stepped infront of me. He pushed his forehead on mine and inched closer. I could feel his breath tickle my skin.

"Really?" he whispered, inching even closer.

"Y-yes." I was too lost into his eyes to even pay attention to what I was saying. He blew lightly on my face and then quickly stepped back beside me.

"We'll see." he murmured. I laughed.

---

"Truth." he said as we neared another park. We sat on the grass as I thought up an interesting one.

"What is the most you'd do for me?"

"Anything." he answered right away.

"Anything?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Hn."

"What if I asked you to," I paused. "rape me! Would you do that?"

He looked away. Probably angry at me but then looked back and stared into my eyes.

"Hn," he smirked.

"Oh really?" I smirked also.

"Hn,"

"Then do it tough guy!" I punched him playfully. "I'm all yours."

He paused. I waited.

"Be patient." he smiled crookedly and looked me in the eye. I pursed my lips in confusion and in the blink of an eye, his face was millimetres away.

"It really turns me on when you do that to your lips." he breathed. My heart picked up its pace as I pushed my forehead against his.

"Does it?" I whispered back, biting my lower lip in innocence. He placed a finger under my chin and softly bit my upper lip. He shut his eyes as if forcing something away and then opened them again.

I smirked and licked his lower lip. That was different. I had never been so brave before. What was this feeling? "Well?" I murmured mindlessly. "Isn't this the part where you force off all my clothes?"

He stifled a laugh before pushing his lips against mine. At first, it was soft but then he started to push into it, grinding his mouth harder into mine. He forced his tongue in and continued pushing. I let out an exaggerated moan, hoping he'd understand that I was feeling uncomfortable. But he didn't stop. Harder and harder. My lips began to redden but even though it hurt, I found it a bit enjoyable. It was something I had never experienced before. I pushed my fingers through his hair and tightened my grip every time he bit my lips.

Suddenly, I felt a drop of water hit my forehead. We parted realizing that it had began to rain.

"We'd better get inside." I laughed, my lips feeling battered. I started to get up when Sasuke forcefully brought me back down.

"I don't want to go inside." He murmured, glaring at me.

His eyes had become darker. They were different. These weren't loving, they were...scary. They were determined.

"Sasuke?" I asked in confusion, pursing my lips.

A flash of lighting struck and we were instantly face to face. "I told you already Sakura, that turns me on." He grinded me to the floor and looked me in the eyes. I was too bewildered to say anything. His smirk twisted and his hair began to become drenched with the pouring rain.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. My eyes automatically shut. This wasn't _my_ Sasuke.

"Sasuke...stop." I shuddered.

"Stop? Why? I thought you liked me." His smirk twisted even more.

"I'm not ready for this yet." I tried my best to sound calm.

"Oh, c'mon baby," he began to plant aggressive kisses on my neck, biting into my skin a few times. "It's been three weeks already."

'N..no..' I tried to say but it wouldn't come out. Suddenly I realized I had begun throbbing. Lust. I had felt _lust_.

He dragged his hand to my stomach and chuckled as I started to tremble in fear. What was he doing? He stared at me again with his cruel eyes. I gulped, forcing away as much of the lust as I could.

"I know you want me Sakura." Sasuke smirked. A flash of lightening filled the sky and highlighted our facial features. He forced his hand to my bra and began tugging at it recklessly. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. He began to kiss me with force again. I tried to struggle away but couldn't find enough strength to do it.

"S-sasuke..." I choked.

With an evil smile, he tugged his hand down my pants.

No. Oh no. The throbbing began again.

"Sasuke.." I moaned, losing my voice at the end as he thrusted his fingers into me making me jump. I clenched my lip with my teeth as I tried to force out any feeling. Don't give in Sakura.

"Relax.." he breathed seductively in my ear. He kept his pace with his fingers, rhythimically moving them up and down. It was beginning to hurt. "You're too tense Sakura." he smirked and I scowled at him. Who was this monster? He pushed his fingers in deeper, making me suppress a scream. He picked up his pace, letting me moan and groan to my pleasure. It's like I had no control of my actions! Like I was being controlled.

"That's good." he whispered, biting my earlobe. I pulled on his hair and moaned again.

"Sasuke.." I suppressed, and he cackled.

"I'm doing what you asked me too." He told me. His hair was now soaking wet and as he spoke, drops of water splashed onto my face. I continued moaning as he pulsed his fingers.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Stop.."

"What?" he smirked, as if not understanding me even though I knew he understood perfectly.

I moaned louder and he smiled, picking up his pace.

Then it hit.

I lurched forward, arching my spine as I screamed in pleasure. He started lauging and slammed me back on the floor.

"You monster!" I breathed heavily.

"You wanted it." He reached into his pocket and started to remove my top.

"Don't!" I yelled.

He brought out a small pocket knife located in his pocket and switched it open. He carried a _pocket knife_?!

"What did you say?" He asked. My eyes widened. Was he insane? I flailed as he ripped off my top; whispering sweet words to me. My heart beating a mile a minute, he leant over my stomach and softly kissed it. He traced the blade against my stomach and leaned in near my ear. "You're so beautiful." the cold blade swept across my skin and I could feel the goosebumps. He nibbled on my earlobe before adding some force on the blade.

It slightly cut my skin and I winced in pain. He started laughing and did it again. I could feel myself bleeding. Why was he cutting me? Why was he even doing this? What was wrong with my Sasuke!?

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerly, not ceasing with the blade.

I cried out again as he cut me under my breast. He was actually hurting me! What about the whole innocent act? Him being a flirt? Him being loving? All those lies to deserve this? Trickery and pain!

"Monster." I whimpered, not stopping the tears that were pouring from my eyes.

He just smiled. I whimpered and closed my eyes. Over and over and over again he cut. Everywhere. I felt his hand squeeze my breast as I jolted in pain. He licked my lower lip and kissed my neck to no end. I tried to push him away but I couldn't. I was too weak with _fear_.

Suddenly a jolt of thunder sounded and Sasuke bounced off me. His eyes had again changed and he was now furiously rubbing his fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes in fear as a few more tears dribbled down my cheeks. What a monster. Such a monster. When I opened then, he was facing me, his deep black eyes hinting a bit of frustration. I closed my eyes again, waiting for him to hurt me. He leaned in close to my ear and breathed, "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my neck and everything went black.

**

* * *

****BlackBluAnge: **I guess he did snap! Lolol!! 

**Hope you enjoyed that! The story took a new turn! Unexpected right? New chappie to be up on Monday! **

**Lotsa luv,**

**Anna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to post this a day earlier! Teehee!**

**Glad you guys liked the twist, though I could tell that some of you were confused. Let me state now. **Sakura is **not** dead. **He simply knocked her out. Why? Well, unfortunately you cannot know his motives till the next chapter because this chapter is in Sakura's POV. Not that exciting right? Well, it's not that bad I guess. Eh..you have to read to find out. Also, cluelessninja65 stated in their review wondering what Sasuke's POV was like in Chapter 7. Well, that got me thinking and maybe i'll have a bonus chapter at the end of the story. It'll be Sasuke's POV of Chapter 7! It's kind of exciting and i've already gotten started on it. Okay, i've said enough. Go on and read now.**

**Lotsa Luv, **

**Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: roxnroll, cluelessninja65, BlackBluAnge, animequeen100, Cyndee, noobs desire, Angel Of Dark Blood, Aiyo Rei, kunoichi of darkness, hellz-aiya, Berry-chan, A.D. Grey, Miya, SweetBebot, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, Grammatical Error, DarkAngelRakell, Sonora-Margaret, Little Japanime Girl, pinkrazor, Shy Faery89, sakura the lover, Lady Tsunami, hugsanimekisses04, Tishni!! Wow! 26 reviews! Awesome._

Review Corner:

**roxnroll: **Lol! I love how you said "business". Ahahaha! That was too great. Yes, I guess it _is_ time for him to get down to it. I mean...wtf he snapped. Like, even _I_ was surprised and _I_ wrote it. Aha. Well hun, your wait is over cause here is the next chapter and it should answer a few of your answers.

**BlackBluAnge: **-shakes intensely- BlackBluAnge BlackBluAnge BlackBluAnge BlackBluAnge BlackBluAnge!!! -stops- LOL! Yes! He DID snap! WOO! Isn't it exciting?! Phew, i'm glad you're still reading it. It's worth the read especially these few chapters! BWAHA! Lmao and btw LMFAO I love what you did to Sasuke. It still kind of surprises me how some people..still...love him. Ah!

**animequeen100: **LOL! You're right. I'd just be writing about her dead body...her...dead...pathetic..body. Lol, it would go something like this:

-This is not the story-

I sat motionless at her body. Just sat there as the rain continued to pour on my body. She was dead. She was dead. I killed her. I already killed her. I took a moment to regain my breath and then refolded my switch blade. I killed her...I killed her... too fast. Shit. Shit. This was too soon. My urges became uncontrolable. I killed her. I actually killed her and she wasn't coming back.

-End-

Sorry..I couldn't help myself.

**Cyndee: **Hey! You're new! Aw, your review was so sweet. I'm glad you like how it's unexpected. In my opinion, some stories are just so slow...like nothing important happens for like..4 chapters. Kind of like fillers. Aha! Thanks for the review!

**Aiyo Rei: **Short, not really descriptive lemons FTW! WOO!

**Miya: **Very true. He just totally lost it. Man, this boy totally scares me. HOW CAN SOME OF YOU STILL LOVE HIM?! Lmao. Thanks for the review hun!

**SweetBebot: **Lol, I love good grammar too but we're not all perfect. Heh... Aw, thanks for the "positive-ness" lmao! I love it and it really does help me. Ty Ty, on my lemon/lime!

**Dragon Mistress of the Heavens: **LOL! Omgoodness, I hate that movie! Too scary and I hate gore! Yea, I love horror and angsty stories though. It's too cool. Aha.

**Grammatical Error: **LOL! No!! Their like..17/18! Aha. Yep, they're young but he's crazy so it all works out! I think...

**Sonora-Margaret: **No! She's not dead! BWAHAH! ... -shifty eyes-

**Little Japanime Girl: **Ch-Ch-CHOJI?! NOOOOOOOoooooooo. -dies- LOL! Omg! My cousin said the exact same thing when I read this to her. She was like "Sakura...you dumbshit" And she was nervously laughing too! Aha! LOL! Yes! Sasuke does have competition. -wink-

**pinkrazor: **LMFAO! LOL! LMAO! Honestly, your review made me die of laughter! And you're absolutely right! Aha! His switchblade is his life no joke. Jeez..how can you love him?! Is he..._that_ hot?!

**Shy Faery89: **Thanks for the long review! Woo! Vampires _are_ hot! I just wish they weren't pale you know? Sigh, that's the only problem with them. MAN! I can't wait for the Twilight movie! Woo! You..wouldn't..have..stopped...him...! YOU ANIMAL! Aha! Yay! Unexpected stuff is just so awesome in my opinion cause then you're like. Oh no...THE BAR WON'T SCROLL ANYMORE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS ANNA! Bwaha..and then..you review me flames and I start crying LOL! Joking! But..yes..unexpected is good. Aw! I would never kill you:3

**Lady Tsunami: **Hey! You're new too! Finally! Someone who feels badly for Sakura. I mean she's just...getting raped and everyones like..MAN! Sasuke is the hottest piece of drawing in the world! WOo! Oh well, i'd probably do the same! But yes, poor Sakura. Thankyou for your great compliments! I try and make the length of each chapter just right. Cause I notice that when it's too long...one..it takes years to write up and two..it takes years to read also! And yes! It's also a pet peeve of mine when conversations aren't paragraphed. Sigh. Yeah, this is my very first first person writing and i'm glad you like it.

**hugsanimekisses04: **Sigh, another person who still loves Sasuke. Teehee! He's just too attractive, ne? That's true! I guess..she turned him on. Lol! She shouldn't have said that right? But if she didn't...the chapter would be boring! Teehee! I like TorD too but trust me..you wouldn't wanna play _their_ game! haha. Aw, thanks..im so flattered that you think i'm an awesome writer! -hugs- You're amazing!

**Tishni: **Long time no review my friend! Intense indeed -winks-! Hope to comment on your reviews again soon!

**Don't hesitate to give me suggestions people! I like to add things if I like the idea! Teehee!**

**Hugs and kisses and love to my BETA Jason!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Wanting**

Have you ever woken up, completely oblivious to where you were? It was my first time. I woke up in a room with various posters on the wall. It was vaguely familiar. I jolted upright, realising I was in Sasuke's room. He slowly walked through the door, one hand in his pocket. He had a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"What happened?" I whispered, running fingers through my hair. My head ached but all I could remember was that we were both sitting at the park.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what happened." he sneered, keeping his distance from me.

"What's wrong?" Why was he acting so weird?

"Shut up Sakura." He said again...annoyed.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

He cocked an eyebrow and then sat on the bed, still feeling uncertain. His hand was still nestled in his pocket.

"You don't remember?"

"No...What happened?" I tried my best to recollect the memories but was unsuccessful. I pursed my lips only to find myself engulfed in a kiss with him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked again, this time smiling.

"Thank god you're okay." he smirked. "I knew you'd be fine." He kissed my forehead and then ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well," he paused. "I dared you to jump off the swings when you were high enough, and while you were running, you fell on the pavement and scraped yourself all over. Then you went unconscious. It was a pretty bad fall." He kissed my cheek lightly and then grabbed my hand.

"Oh...and my clothes?" I had just realized that I was wearing _his_ loose clothing.

"Well, when I was carrying you home, it started raining."

"And you changed me?"

"Hn," He took his hand out of his pocket and placed it on his lap.

"Thanks," I said a bit embarrassed. "Why didn't you just call an ambulance." He looked to the floor when I said this.

"I don't know."

He must have been too worried for me. How cute.

"Thank you." I whispered before leaning in towards him. He grimaced and then gave me a soft kiss. There was something wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Let me get you something to eat." he offered. He quietly got off the bed and sauntered out of the room. I hadn't noticed Itachi, who was standing at the door. His eyes followed Sasuke out of the room and then glared at me. He stepped into the room and then started walking towards me.

"Feeling better?" His low voice made me cringe. It was a voice much similar to Sasuke's; much better. Without receiving an answer, he brushed his fingers softly across my cheek and then quickly exited the room. I watched him exit and then smiled as Sasuke walked in, carrying a bowl of soup in his hands.

"I'm fine Sasuke." I protested as he shoved the bowl in my hands.

"It'll make you feel _even_ better." he smirked and grabbed the spoon. "I'll feed you."

I blushed.

"Pathetic." he mumbled as he pushed the spoon into my mouth, forcing me to drink it. Chicken noodle soup; my favourite. "Are you sure you don't remember?" he asked.

"No. Should I remember?"

"No, it's best you don't I guess. It's just weird."

I agreed with him as he fed me another spoon.

"I don't want anymore." I whined. I wasn't hungry.

"You're a baby." he said angrily, placing the bowl forcefully on the table. Then he sat beside me.

"How long was I out for?"

"24 Hours. I called your mom and explained the situation to her. She knows you're here." he paused and then wrapped his arms around my stomach. I winced at pain coming from my abdomen and then snuggled into him.

Sasuke started trailing kisses down my neck and jaw line. This was different, but I didn't really mind. It kinda felt nice.

"What's wrong with you?" I smirked. "You've never done this before."

"I haven't?" he whispered.

"No." I giggled. His kisses tickled my skin.

"Like it?"

"Maybe." I giggled again.

He stopped and turned my head so I was facing him.

"You scared me." he said sincerely, reading my eyes. I gave him a long kiss and then slowly got off his bed.

"I have to get home." I mumbled to myself.

-----

Once I was home, I rushed to my bedroom to change my clothes. I silently thanked Sasuke when I saw that he hadn't removed my bra nor my underwear. I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom.

Ten scars. I had found myself counting them as the steaming water hit my body. They barely stung anymore. Thank god Sasuke had been with me. He saved my life, but why didn't I remember anything? I shut my eyes and tried my best to remember. Anything. I had to remember _something._

Rain.

My eyes slowly opened. Yes. It was raining. Actually, it was pouring. But Sasuke said it was pouring while he carried me home, _while_ I was unconscious. But it _was_ raining. I remembered clearly. The rain hitting my forehead. The rain wetting his hair. Sasuke. He was soaking. I remembered clearly. But why would he lie? Why would Sasuke lie?

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me. As I was turning to the mirror, I caught glimpse of a small purple bruise on the side of my neck. I stared at it through the mirror. A small, purple bruise. It kind of looked like a..._no_. I stepped back in fear. Sasuke's face occupied my mind. His crooked smirk and his...his laughter! A hickey. It was a hickey!

Sasuke!

It was all coming back to me now.

I threw off my towel and looked at the scars. Long, thin slits. Cuts from a blade. I tried to hold in a scream. I was raped. I remembered. It was _Sasuke_. The rain. The switchblade. The laughter. The demonic laughter. I tried to force away the memories by pushing my hands to my ears. This wasn't happening. I was going crazy. This was _not_ happening. Was this a dream? No. Not a dream. Reality. My boyfriend raped me. He almost killed me. But why didn't he finish what he was doing? Why am I still alive?

Then I realized. He was toying with me. He's waiting to kill me. Monster. What a monster.

What about all the trust? The trust I had laid on this boy...this _monster_. I was beginning to become fond of him and then he just releases himself at me. Like an animal. How about his kindness? His love for me? His cute grins and smirks? Were they all a lie? All just to get me in his fucking bed? I thought he...loved me. No! Love was too strong. How could I be so stupid? How could I let him get to me so easily?

Why didn't I listen to Naruto? He knew all along. He _knew_ something was going to happen! He knew that this boy was _different_. Why didn't I listen to the person I trusted most?

My eyes started welling up.

How could I fall for his trap? I felt my knees push to the floor. I wanted to faint but I couldn't. This was actually happening. I was actually in this mess and there was no way out of it. How could I let him do this to me? Where was the strength I had before? How could I let him have me _so_ easily.

No! I must be dreaming. I felt my body hit the floor but there was no pain. I must be dreaming. I...must..be..dreaming.

_You're not dreaming._

The tears just started spilling out but there was no sound. No sobbing or crying. Just tears. Just useless..pathetic...tears.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me.. And I thought I..._

"No!" I screamed, jolting upright on the bathroom floor. No. I don't. I _don't_. Not that _easily_. No! I _don't _love Uchiha Sasuke!

I quickly dressed and sat on my bed. The crying had stopped..for now. What was I going to do? He was going to kill me. I had to break up with him. I had to call the police. I had to do _something_. If I broke up with him now, he would know that I knew and he'd kill me anyways. No. I can't let him know I know. The cops wouldn't believe me.

I was stuck. I had no options left. I couldn't get Naruto involved. What was I going to do? I could try to avoid him. He was going to kill me. He wanted to _kill_ me. He almost _did_. I stood up from my bed and started pacing around my room. Shit. Shit. My boyfriend wanted to _kill_ me. My mind went back to the police. They wouldn't believe me unless I had proof. Proof. I needed proof. The blade...anything. The blade... The thought of it made me shudder. I still couldn't believe he kept a blade.

I stopped moving; it was decided. I had to get proof. Till then I would act as if nothing happened. I couldn't let him know. I would have to be careful. Anything was possible from Sasuke. Especially now. Anything. I sat back down on my bed and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" It was him. Sasuke. His voice sent shivers through my spine.

"H-h-hey baby." Why was I stuttering? Be strong Sakura. Be strong atleast _now_.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I miss you..." I said, forcing a smile to make me sound realistic.

"Yeah, me too. I called to check up on you. Want me to come over?" He chuckled. I swallowed loudly, letting a tear fall down my cheek.

"I'll live." I said a bit too fiercely.

"Okay then. Listen, I have to go and help Itachi with something. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay." He paused. "I love you."

Fucking bastard.

"I love you too." I forced. I hated him. I really hated him.

* * *

**Finished! Wee! Sigh..I hope you liked it. And sorry for it being a tad bit too short this time! But, for you..I shall put up the next chapter on Thursday! Not that long of a wait! Review, review, review!!**

**Lotsa luv, **

**Anna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah! I'm so sorry! I was supposed to post this yesterday but it just totally slipped my mind. Heh o.o; Anyways, here it is. Just a day late.**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: xDumplingzx, Yourlover, BlackBluAnge, Gabiuti, Tishni, DarkAngelRakell, cluelessninja65, Sticker Star, Cydnee, Shy Faery89, SweetBebot, roxnroll, animequeen100, Amaya-Keiko2005, BloodDemonHuntress, SASUKE EATS RAMEN, noobs desire, yukibozu, Miya, Little Japanime Girl, A.D. Grey, Beating Hearts Baby-face, hugsanimekisses04, luv hate it!! _

Review Corner:

**xDumplingzx: **I know..I feel so bad for Sakura too. Well about the ending, you just have to wait and see!

**Yourlover: **Hehe, you like the story that much? Thank you! Okay, so she couldn't call the police. They probably would believe her but she was under a state of total anxiety and I don't know about you but when im anxious, I don't think straight. But also think, if she did call the police, they wouldn't have proof and it would take them a long time to get the facts straight and actually arrest Sasuke. She washed away all the fingerprints when she took a shower so they really couldn't do anything and in the time that they would be investigating, Sasuke would probably kill Sakura by then...which is something she is _avoiding_. Heh, yeah... I thought about that for a while too.

**BlackBluAnge: **Calm down, calm down. Maybe they will have billions of babies! Maybe she will forgive him and everything will be happy dooy! You just have to wait and see!

**Sticker Star: **LOL Rachel! What are you talking about? Your writing inspired me! Everyone! She is one of the best writers I know, you should check out her stories! Love you Rachel!

**Shy Faery89: **LOL for self tanner! The would definately work! I agree about the movies and stories...people just get too excited. Hehe. She had to remember what was happening otherwise the story would just go on and on. Aha. Imagine she just..didn't know. That'd be funny. Yeah, about Itachi, you have to read on to see what he's planning. It's a bit odd but he's just so hot and he has to be in this story! You're right! It was the first time that he said I love you. Notice how I put. "He paused." I think he wanted it to be significant but with what was going on in Sakura's head of course she only found it disgusting. It's sad when you look at it in that way. Sasuke is like this little lost person, looking for some right, but ends up doing wrong. Sigh.. LMAO! Luckily, I love dancing so i'll teach you! One two three...One two three.

**SweetBebot: **Hmm, maybe she will believe him. Maybe she'll think she was just lieing to herself if he sucks up to her or something. Keep reading and sending that "positive-ness!"

**roxnroll: **LOL! Bwaha, yeah, I like to get people all confused. Sorry about that. Bwaha!

**Amaya-Keiko2005: **Sounds like a great idea! I think I will..but it's going to be a bonus chapter at the end. Any more people?

**BloodDemonHuntress: **Aw you're so sweet. I agree, this _is _how he should be in the anime. Lol, if only. And just wait! She _will_ kick ass! Woot! Woot!

**noobs desire: **Genius? -gets nervous- THANK YOU! -hugs-

**Little Japanime Girl: **Who wouldn't be attracted by Itachi? Honestly! O.O

**Beating Hearts Baby-face: **Unfortunately, there will be no more Gaara in the story D;, sorry! Hehe, maybe she will exploit him! BWAHA. Omg, im getting so excited.

**Lotsa of love to my beta Jason! YOU ROCK. Also thankyou to Jason for writing up that amazing love letter! Wow, it's amazing and I don't know what I would have done without it. Thankyou.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Wanting**

In your eyes I see- no. Boring. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage can beside me. Your eyes are like- No. I threw that one out too.

Writing a love letter isn't as easy as it seems. Actually, it's quite difficult, especially if you're writing one by force.

She knew. I knew she _knew_. She couldn't have just forgotten something as big as that.

I shut my eyes in frustration. I had lost control. Completely. Utterly. All control. The urge had taken over and I had suffered the consequences. It was impossible for me to lose control. I never lost control! Why this time?

I clenched my fists angrily.

Sure she was gorgeous, but never did I think I could lose control like that. I just lost it and attacked her. Just full out _attacked_ her. _Shit._ How could I be so _stupid_. How could I let my urges take over? It wasn't the right time. There was still much I had to accomplish before making my move and what angered me most was that I didn't even _kill_ her.

Changing the past is impossible so you just have to make the best of it. I had to convince her that I was different. That it was a mistake.

I could have killed her when she was unconcious but my heart wouldn't let me.

Not because I feared of taking her life, it was because I feared of not having pleasure while doing it. No screams...no _satisfaction_. I should have just ended her life, to save the trouble of regaining her trust, but I just couldn't.

I continued on my letter. I had to let her know that I loved her. I did. I really did. I loved her too much. But did she love me? How could she just forget what happened at the park. She lied to me. I know she did. She knew. I knew she _knew_. I just had to change her mind.

I was so determined.

--

"What is it?" She said to me the next day. Her voice was different from yesterday. She knew. A bead of sweat formed on my forehead.

"Well, I wrote you something." I figured that she would like it if I just read it to her in person.

"Can you read it to me later? I kind of have to go somewhere and-"

"Can't you stay a bit?" I asked, grabbing her arm. She immediately froze when I touched her. She looked so frightened..so _beautiful_. The fear in her eyes was so clear. She loathed me and I seemed to be enjoying it. I felt like I had this new power over her. I couldn't take control though, I still had to gain some trust.

"I'll stay." she told me, forcing a smile. Too obvious. I found myself smirking crookedly. This fear she had was really getting to me...in a good way. I just had to have a little fun. I leaned in close to her and lightly blew on her face. She stiffened. She was absolutely _petrified_ of me, and she couldn't do anything about it. I loved her even more.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I bit her lower lip. I was getting too carried away with myself. She trembled slightly and then surprisingly, she leaned in and softly pecked my on the lips. So very brave. How cute.

"Nothing." she smiled and it actually looked sincere. She was always good at drama. "Now show me." she made herself comfortable on the park bench and smiled. We were at the park. The very same park.

I reached into my pocket to get my letter and noticed Sakura's eyes carefully follow my hand. My hand brushed against my blade and I smiled. She looked very relieved to see the letter. I slowly unfolded it and cleared my throat before I began.

_When I look in your eyes I see my soul in chains; enthralled and ensnared by beauty as great as your own. This heartfelt desire to walk life together; hand in hand. As one. Your lips, two shimmering petals on the flower of your face; a springtime angel fallen from heavens garden. I am at the mercy of that smile. Take me as your own; a lovesick prisoner, shackled, I obey. I am helpless to resist. Sometimes I find myself standing. _

_I am listening to your melody; as sweet as any birdsong. I watch you, even if you don't always notice it. The armour I hold against my infatuation. I try so hard just to keep it all locked inside, but you, are the key. I would sooner breath my last, than have you endure a single pain in life. My heart, compels me to long for thee. And try as I might, this lust cannot be quelled. Each time you smile. When you laugh. When you cry. I'd wish you in my arms; just so I might whisper those three little words. _

_I Love You._

She hadn't moved an inch from when I first began reading. She seemed to be mesmerized; either in her own world or by the captivating words of my letter.

"Sasuke-"

"I love you Sakura." I said, meaning every word. I loved her. I did.

She turned to the swings, trying not to let me see that single tear run down her cheek. She must of thought I was lieing. I wasn't lieing. I loved her so very much.

She was scared. _So scared_. Scared of what was going to happen, scared of me. It was all just so thrilling to me. She was so beautiful. So afraid. I hugged her from behind and pulled her closer to me. Her heart immedietly picked up its pace and her skin developed goosebumps. I smiled and rested my chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and forced another smile.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head shakily.

"I'd do anything for you." I continued. She nodded again.

"I'd even _kill_ for you." I breathed. This time she stiffened.

"Promise you won't leave me." I was having too much fun. She didn't respond and as a result, I decided to start kissing her neck.

"I p-p-promise." she stuttered. "I love you."

I turned her face to me and gave her a long stare. Her eyes still held fear and her bottom lip had started to quiver. I smirked and oddly, she blushed. Still pathetic.

"Thankyou for the letter." she said, looking away from my eyes. "I'll go now okay?"

I didn't want her to go, but I controlled myself. "One more thing," I smiled.

She sat back down and I leaned in to her. "Did I ever mention that when you purse your lips, it really turns me on?"

---

Itachi was watching tv when I got home.

"Brother," he said in his low voice. ",come."

Shit. Shit. I silently stepped into the livingroom and faced him.

"Those were cuts from your blade." His face still faced the television. It was as if he wasn't even talking to me. "Why didn't you just kill her?"

I stayed silent.

"Why?!" he demanded, now slowly walking towards me.

"It wasn't the right time." I told him. He stood above me and looked down. When it came to my brother, it was best to be honest.

"Wrong." he said, punching me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, holding my stomach in pain.

"Now she will call the police and-"

"She's too afraid." I grunted. He kicked my side and watched me topple over.

"She had better be afraid." He smirked crookedly. "You'd better finish her soon."

I cringed. He slowly got on his knees and forcefully brought my face to his level by grabbing under my chin. "She's really pretty." he murmured. "Best one yet."

"Don't touch-"

"I'll do what I want." he had this crazed look in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel I was looking at my own reflection.

"No! She's mine." I yelled. He merely chuckled.

"I want her dead; soon." He pushed me to the floor and then slowly got up.

"Where did you put the body?" I yelled after him. "The girl you were with the other day..."

"Brother," he smirked. "I don't kill them all."

"Where is-"

"I like to wear them out first." his smirk twisted, a few of his teeth gleaming in the light.

I stood up and faced him. "Where is she?"

"Unconcious in your room." he grunted, turning his back on me. He must have brought her home again tonight. "I was about to check on her."

"How do you know she didn't call the cops when she went home the other day?" I mumbled.

He stopped and slowly turned to me, a wider smirk on his face.

"Who said she went home?" He chuckled again and left for my bedroom.

Disgusting.

I angrily threw myself on the couch and flipped on the television. As if planned, the TV was already on the news.

_Ayu's mysterious vanishing still under investigation. It seems as though we can still find no evidence of this mysterious disapearance. We have a theory, however, that this disapearance is linked with the other five young girls that have also vanished in the last couple of years. We have yet to uncover more._

"They're getting _somewhere_." I mumbled. I was just too smart for them. Poor pathetic fools. They would never figure out where the bodies were.

My mind went back to Sakura and the fear in her eyes. The urge to touch her rushed through me but she sadly wasn't there. I tried to force her out of my head but it just grew and grew.

_I needed her right now. _

I picked up the phone, only to find that I was too anxious to even dial the number. I had to see the fear. I had to. Without thinking, I grabbed my keys and rushed into my Supra. I drove to her house, unaware that it was already 9:30 pm, and rang her doorbell. She answered it slowly, surprised to see me.

The moment I saw her, my heart relaxed and I felt content again. There was still fear in her eyes.

"I wanted to see you." I smiled.

"Oh..." she whispered, her hand shakily grasping her front door. She let me inside and we sat in her livingroom.

"Where's your mom?" I asked.

"Out." She stuttered. She obviously regretted saying that.

"How convenient..." I whispered in her ear, just to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her fear was like an addiction.

She barely smirked and then reached for my hand. I entwined my fingers with her and kissed her cheek. Trust. I had to gain her trust.

"TV?" she offered, handing me the remote.

"I'd rather just watch you." I countered. She blushed. For a second, she pushed away her fear and I licked her lower lip. She trembled and I kissed her, my tongue asking for entrance in her mouth. Ever so slightly, I could feel her trying to push away but she stopped herself, giving into me. And then I pulled away. No more.

"Thankyou." I whispered, before getting off the couch.

"You're leaving?" I could hear a hint of happiness.

"Hn." She hugged me, as I got to the door. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled and held the door as I stepped out. The way she said it was meaningless. Just, a three simple words to her. I was a bit hurt. I loved her so much, and she..just threw those words at me. I turned back to see her lips pursed and I faced her again. She quickly unpursed them and I smirked. Too late. I grabbed her chin and shared a soft kiss with Sakura, confusing her with my actions. Even though I loved her fear, I had to prove that I _loved_ her. I had to prove that she meant the world to me. I had to prove her _wrong,_ and maybe I could even have some _fun_ while doing it.

* * *

**Did you like? Luv you guys! Review please! Next Chappie to be up Wednesday. Wasn't the love letter cute? I loved it! Thank you Jason again!**

**Luv Anna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys. Wow. It's Thursday already?! OMG! I said Wednesday...didn't I? Damn. Sorry. Lol! Hehe. Lots of reviews. Thanks guys! Okay...here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hot blonde character. (Naruto) (I LOVE HIM)**

_Shoutiez: cluelessninja65, Beating Hearts Baby-face, DarkAngelRakell, Tenshi Kasumi, yukibozu, SakuraUchiha92, angelmomo211, furryhatlover2543, Tishni, BlackBluAnge, CeruleanRider, roxnroll, Miya, SweetBebot, Lady Tsunami, hugsanimekisses04, Shy Faery98, Little Japanime Girl, Sagitarious Devil, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, midnight-stars101, Sticker Star, Hitomi, kunoichi of darkness, A.D. Grey!! Yay!_

Review Corner:

**Tenshi Kasumi: **LMAO! I love your review. I have no comment for it but I love it and I just wanted to say that! LOL :) -gives you a cookie-

**Sakura Uchiha92: **I think this chappie may surprise you.

**Tishni: **NO! -Screams- I DON'T READ THE MANGA -twitch- LOL! I want to but I keep myself away from it! I like...getting surprised xD! Hehe!

**BlackBluAnge: **Like, actual screaming!? LOL! YES! He does! BWAHA! XD But I don't know if that's a good thing. . .

**CeruleanRider: **No! Thank you! I haven't had a review like that in a while. I luff you.

**hugsanimekisses04: **I like the love letter too! Jason is just so good at writing. -teary- YEs! He is bad BUT HE'S HOT! Damn!

**Shy Faery98: **I-i-i-m, sorry? -hides- You're probably mad now right? Hehe, sorry. LMAO yes. A brain tumor. Smart! Ahaha, my cousin squealed too and then I read the next line to her and she came at me with a dagger! Luckily, it was plastic and i flew away in time. Sadist for sure. Lol, I think it matches his character. My bad on the typo!

**Sticker Star: **LMAO it's funny cause I can see you doing that Rach. Lmao, i'd be scared. Since you know I hate all that cheese. CHEESE! I'm sure he'll love the letter Rachel. I know he loves you! BWAHA! If he doesn't well...i'll eat his face. I LOVE YOU RACHEL! P.S You are better so live with it.

**Hitomi: **FINALLY! LOL! I'm so glad you liked it! It's an honour since you're so good at writing stories yourself! I look forward to your other reviews Jasoda! Luv ya!

**Tons of love to my BETA Jason! -throws a plastic heart-**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Wanting**

It was time. I shook off all my fears and rang his doorbell. I had to find out some information. I had to get some proof. After a few seconds, I heard a lock click and the door creaked open. It was him. Sasuke merely smirked as he widened the door to let me in. I smiled and he engulfed me into a hug, squeezing every bone in my body as if we hadn't seen eachother in weeks. I groaned and he released me, looking into my eyes. I think he could see my trembling lip but instead he just softly brushed his fingers across my cheek. I could vaguely remember the texture of his skin; rough but very warm. My mind slipped to the memories of when I was unaware of his monstrous behaviour, his lies, his beautiful personality.

He slowly whispered my name, as if trying to get me out of a trance. I had just realized that I was still standing in his foyer. He grabbed my hand and slowly led me to the living room, placing me on his lap as he sat on the couch. I leaned my head on his chest, trying my best to forget what could happen. He smelled like cologne and disturbingly, I liked it. It actually seemed to soothe me. Then I remembered my reason of coming here. I had come here for one reason and one reason only; proof. He pushed his chin on my shoulder and rested his head there, softly breathing into my neck. I could feel him smirking.

"You're really quiet today..." he whispered, before lightly biting into my skin. I felt myself stiffen. It was as if he knew that I knew what had happened. As if, he was enjoying my fear and agony. I had to prove I was unaware of anything. I had to make sure he trusted me.

"Sorry." I said, turning to him. I straddled him and softly rubbed my nose against his. He bit my lower lip and out of fear, I pulled away. Sasuke gave me a questioning look before smirking again. "You bit too hard." I lied. He came close and bit it again, softer this time. I smiled even though on the inside, I was dying.

"I'm really glad you were able to come today." he whispered in my ear. I shivered again. "I really wanted to see you." His hands slowly moved down to my lower back. I gulped loudly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm..," I mumbled as he pulled me closer to him. I pushed my fingers through his thick hair and he just watched me. Just stared. Those big onyx eyes. Staring.

"I'm hungry.." I said, trying to get my mind off those orbs.

"You are?" he asked, looking towards his kitchen.

"Yeah, do you think I could get something to eat, baby?" I said, trying my best to pull off a sincere smirk.

"Of course." He kissed my cheek and got up, leaving me on the couch. He left for the kitchen.

"May I go and use your bathroom?" I called to him.

"Sure. There's one upstairs and downstairs. You choose." he yelled.

I quickly exited the livingroom and headed upstairs. Finally, I could start what I wanted to do. Finally. I stepped on the second floor and made my way to his door. Nervously, I reached for the doorknob. Locked. He locked his room. Damn. I wouldn't give up that easily however.

I walked to the end of the hall to another door. It unlocked and slowly creaked open. I stepped into the dark room keeping the lights off. The room seemed spacious and there was a light wind coming from the open window. I made my way over to a cabinet, which was shadowed by the light, keeping my arms outstretched infront of me, incase I hit something. The desk was smooth without anything on it. This gave me the impression that it was a pretty neat room. My best guess was that it was Itachi's. I opened the first drawer and felt around. I wanted to turn on the light but I couldn't risk it. What if Sasuke found me? What would he think? The drawer contained some papers and a few pens. Nothing important. However, I did feel one thing. It had rigged edges and was very thick...a bit like a switchblade.

"Hello." A voice from one end of the room startled me. I gulped and tried to see who it was. Sitting on the bed was a tall shadow. It was Itachi.

I shivered and got to the floor. Maybe there was some way I could escape.

"Too late. I know you're here Sakura." he murmured.

"S-s-sorry." I muttered, slowly getting back on my feet. "I was j-just looking for the bathroom."

"Well, it's definatly not here now is it?" I heard the bed creak as he stood up. After a few footsteps he turned on the lights, standing by the door. The room was a dark red colour. There was a single bed in the middle and a desk. Nothing else. An empty, boring room. Itachi stood by his door, wearing a navy blue tee and shorts. I made my way to the door but his eyes stopped me. They glared into me.

"Sasuke is a _bad_ guy. I think you deserve better."

I shook my head in disagreement even though I completely agreed.

"He's a great b-boyfriend." I countered.

"He really isn't." Itachi chuckled. He stopped in front of me, looking down to my eyes. "Trust me."

"I really think you're pretty." he whispered in my ear as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. I pulled away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"You know what happened, don't you?" he sneered.

I stayed quiet as he leaned in close.

"He tried to _kill_ you." he whispered. "He wants to kill you."

A tear rolled down my cheek as he chuckled. He was right. He was right.

"Don't call the police," he sneered again. ",or he really _will_ kill you."

I hicupped and he laughed.

"What are they going to do anyways? They won't believe you."

Again, he brushed his fingers across my cheeks, this time to my neck. He was right. What would they do?

"So what is Sakura going to do? Where will she go?" He smirked, sending shivers down my spine. He looked me in the eyes, a certain glint in his. "I'll help you."

I looked up at him, his eyes still glaring into me. Itachi? He will help me? Itachi?

"Sakura?" came a voice from the door. Sasuke. "Are you in there?"

Itachi went over to the door, hand still tightened on my arm, and unlocked it. He let go as he opened the door. Sasuke glared at him as I stumbled out, trying my best to look as fine as possible. Itachi merely smirked and then closed the door behind him.

"What did he do?" Sasuke demanded, turning to me. Seeing Sasuke caused my body to stop moving completely.

"Nothing." I said calmly. "Just talked a bit."

"About?" he asked again.

"Stuff." I shrugged. Why did he care so much? He was just his brother. Sasuke smiled at me before pulling me close to him.

"The food is downstairs." he whispered.

"I'm not hungry anymore, lets go to your room." I smiled, eager to find more proof. I led him to his room as he brought out his key and unlocked it. My mind traced back to his brother. There was something different about him too. I couldn't trust him. There was definately something wrong.

After he unlocked the door, I stepped in and made my way to his bed, observing posters on the wall. He sat down on the bed aswell, watching my movements.

"Truth or dare." he said, breaking the silence between us.

"Truth." I said, getting up and casually walking over to his cabinet.

"No lieing, okay?" he said, smirking. I nodded my head. I couldn't help but realize that even though he was abusive, he was still a pretty cute guy. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe it was a mistake...

"Do you remember what happened at the park the other day?"

_Thump._

My heart skipped a beat as I stood mortified at what he was asking me. Did he suspect something? Did he know the truth?

"No." I said calmly, looking at him.

Sasuke smirked and stood up. I expected a hug or kiss but was instead pushed up against his bedroom wall, his hand tightly gripped on my neck. His eyes pierced into me and his smirk twisted into a crooked one.

"Wrong." he whispered. "You promised me you wouldn't lie Sakura."

My eyes widened in fear as he sighed in remorse.

"I'm not stupid. I know you know baby and to tell you the truth, I hate liars." He let go and pushed me to the bed.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, swinging my arms at him in defense. I totally lost all control. He grabbed one and twisted it behind my back.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he whispered, breathing into my neck. "So you knew all along?"

I stayed quiet, pain rushing through my body.

"Tell me." he said calmly in my ear, squeezing my arm with as much force as he could.

"Yes!" I screamed in pain. "You monster.." I grunted angrily.

"Watch your pretty mouth." he chuckled, pushing my torso to the mattress. "I'm glad you know, because I don't think I could've waited any longer to tell you. At first, I thought I would just regain your trust but _god_ it was taking _way_ too long and I guess I liked seeing the fear in your eyes. It's addicting. I decided we should just be _honest with eachother._"

"Let go of me!"

"Alright." He let go and turned me over so I was facing him. He leaned in close, his smirk becoming twisted. "Do you want me to kill you?" he whispered, his face inching closer with every word. I shook my head in fear as he pushed his lips on mine. He quickly added force, my lips getting bruised. "I really don't want to kill you _yet_." he said sadly. "I think i'll wait a while, just to keep myself entertained. You don't mind do you?"

I tried to scream but he just shoved his lips to my mouth, forcing me to stop. He pulled off and scornfully glared at me. "Would you rather me kill you now?" he yelled, making me tremble. I whimpered, tears starting to spill down my cheeks. "Or I could kill someone else. Your best friend? Your **mother**?" he looked at his watch. "She should be home soon, shouldn't she?"

"Leave her out of this!" I screamed. Not my mother. Not her.

"Well then, this better just be between you and me." he said angrily. "If anyone else figures this out, consider them dead. And don't even think of trying the police. It won't work because Sakura baby, i'm always watching. I know everything. Every little detail. I know about your dad, your parents, your diary, your awards, your everything."

I gave him a scornful look as he laughed, his voice echoeing the room.

"I love you Sakura. I told you i'd do anything for you. I adore you. I want you. I need you and we can't keep lieing to eachother. I want to show you I love you by being who I am and _trust_ me, not alot of people know who I am."

He kissed my neck whilst whispering loving words into my ears.

"If you love me, then let me go." I yelled.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he said, a crazed look in his eyes. " I need you! Don't you understand that?! Are you going to leave me? Are you going to betray me?!"

Restlessly, he shoved his hand into his pocket and brought out his switchblade.

"Are you going to betray me?" he repeated angrily.

"No!" I cried, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. "Please, don't hurt me."

He began to chuckle to himself like a crazed pshyco maniac and then pushed his forehead to mine.

"You are _so _beautiful. I love that fear. I love _you_."

I whimpered again as he brought me into a hug. Why me? Why me?

"What to do now?" he said, looking around casually. He looked back down at me, a grin curling upon his face. "Let me love you.." he whispered, tugging his hand up my shirt. I screamed, begging to him to stop. He angrily pulled my hair, forcing me to look right into his eyes. "Let me love you." he whispered harshly. I think I then started hyperventalating.

He picked me up and carried me, bridal style, to the bathroom. "Here." he said, shoving me in the shower. I pushed myself to the corner as he approached me, slowly removing his shirt. He placed each hand to the side of my head, letting his shirt slip off his body to the floor of the shower. He sighed when he noticed how frightened I was. "Please make this easy for the both of us. You don't want me to hurt anyone do you?"

No! I will not let him hurt my family or friends. No! I pulled him towards me, leading his hands to my top. He slipped it off me, kissing my hair and neck. I trembled as he touched me but stood my ground.

"I love you." He whispered again as he unbuttoned my jeans. He had control. He had total control. I scowled as he tugged his fingers to my underwear.

"Sasuke please.." I pleaded. He looked at me and I grabbed the sides of his face. This was my only chance. Maybe I could convince him. Maybe I could change him for the better. "What's wrong with you? Please, come back to me like before. This isn't you...please." Tears started streaming down my face. I didn't want this and he could _change_. I wanted the old Sasuke...the better Sasuke. The Sasuke I fell in _love_ with. I fell in _love_ with him. I did. I did.

He just stared at me. Stared with that smirk, that _damned_ crooked smirk.

He reached to the tap and turned the shower on, letting the water spill on us.

"This _is_ me.." he smirked before yanking off my underwear. I screamed. Why couldn't Itachi hear me? Why wasn't there anyone there? The water rushed down my face as he pushed his bare body against mine.

"It won't hurt, I promise.." he whispered, wiping away a few of my tears. He grabbed my thigh and placed it on his side, thrusting his hip into me. I screamed as he thrusted, each thrust disgustingly full of pleasure. I groaned as his laugh filled the bathroom. Harder and harder and harder with each thrust. More and more and more I screamed. He was doing it again. He had succeeded...again.

The water streamed down our bodies, washing away all his marks and fingerprints. He was smart, too smart. I moaned as he pushed against me. I tried to push away, but he tightly gripped my hands, strapping me down like his slave. Using his free hand, he grabbed his blade, which was lying on the floor of the shower.

"No!" I screamed as he switched it open. He smiled as he rubbed the flat side of the blade across my thigh.

"Scream for me." he whispered, striking the blade against my skin. It cut me, making a deep gash. I screamed in pain.

_The blade.._

_The pain.._

"Get away from me!" I yelled angrily, trying to hit him with my fists.

He threw me out of the shower and stood above me, looking down at me in disgust. "I hate you!" I screamed angrily. He lifted me to my feet and then shoved me to the counter, my stomach jabbing into the marble. He grabbed my hair and pushed my face down.

"What did you say?" he yelled, slitting me across the back with the blade. I cried out in pain and he chuckled before throwing me to the other side of the bathroom.

He threw me my wet clothes and wrapped a towel around himself.

I wobbly stood up.

"Get dressed. You're going home." he said menacingly.

----------------

We arrived at my driveway, my clothes and hair still soaking wet. He grabbed my face with his hands and forcefully brought me into a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." he said happily. I shakily opened the door and started to exit the car. He was letting me live. He didn't kill me. I was still alive. Still alive. _Still alive_. Why?

**Why?**

"Oh and Sakura don't forget...i'm _always_ going to be watching."

* * *

**Next chapter to be up Wednesday FOR SURE! Hope you liked it! RR!**

**Luv Anna**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**Luv Anna**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Shoutiez: Beating Hearts Baby-face, Gabiuti, Sakura Uchiha92, iFo0l, Sticker Star, DarkAngelaRakell, Tishni, Valsapena, furryhatlover2543, Nora, Tenshi Kasumi, Amaya-Keiko2005, A.D. Grey, Little Japanime Girl, latoya, STEVEO 352, roxnroll, Hitomi, SweetBebot, CeruleanRider, BlackBluAnge, yourdarkdesire, Shy Faery89, kunoichi of darkness, Lady Tsunami, hugsanimekisses04, jenfrog, Dragon Mistress of the Heavens, kattylin, cluelessninja65, DJ HiHi Kimiko, sasusaku!! _

Review Corner:

**Sakura Uchiha92: **Man, i'm sorry it makes you depressed. I get a tad bit depressed too and then I know the ending and...

**Sticker Star**(Aka Rachel- My bff)LOL! I shall cut you! -grabs knife- Haha, joking. I'm sorry Rachoo but there won't be any more cutting I promise. Just maybe a short scene... -scoff- Thanks for the comment! Can you really hear the hysteria O.o. Wow. I feel so...PROUD! -jumps on you- And you are better GOODNESS!!!

**Tishni: **Aw man, I missed his birthday! Hehe, I really do suck at one-shots though. I just can't get the feel of it, if you know what I mean -shifty eyes-. Maybe I will read the manga but eh, i'm scared. LOL. Thankies for the love Tish!

**Valsapena: **LOL, Sakura a masochist? Maybe! Well, I can see that happening...sort of. Haha, she's way too scared in my opinion. I kind of regret making her such a wimp..well, not really. Haha! Thanks for reviewing!

**furryhatlover2543: **OMG! Suicide?! That is such a good ending, but...

**Latoya: **LOL!Your review made me laugh. I love it. Thanks!

**Hitomi: **Uh, Itachi? Helping? Are you...sure...? LOL, I highly doubt it...Really...highly...doubt...I should stop talking. I shall rescue Sakura! -Starts to put on tights and spandex to look like SUPERWOMAN- -falls- lmao! LMAO not breathing?! LMFAO That's really funny. I can sort of picture you doing that, cept you look like an anime character and ur face is millimeters from the screen turning into darker shades of purple. In a very dark room filled with only one lamp, your computer a light shade of beige and you, wearing green and black and jeans and...sorry.

**SweetBebot:** BONZAI! -glomps- Thank you for the review, I got excited reading it and THEN MY NOSE BLED. Well, not...really. Hm, more detailed? Yeah, i don't really like being too detailed cause then I feel..well...awkward... But maybe next time? BONZAI!

**Shy Faery89: **My bad for your name. I was in a total rush and I hope you can forgive me! T.T YAY for cologne eh? WEE! I can just, smell him...now...like...carrots...wtf? Carrots? ...no. I'm sorry about the blade. Sigh, you and Rachel -shakes head disapointedly- LMAO yes...you keep on..watchi- eh...yes, you are a dork. LOL IM JOKING! I luv you! -goes down at ur feet-

**Lady Tsunami: **-hugs you-

**hugsanimekisses04: **I know how you feel! I don't want to hate him either T.T! He's just so cute and I want to give him a bear hug. BEAR HUG WITH ME hugsanimekisses04! Pain is...sad. LOL That is all..I guess! xD

**DJ HiHi Kimiko: **Aw, poor Sasuke. But it has to happen sooner or later, I guess...HAVE FUN! -gives you a plastic butter knife- o.o...sorry. Yeah about Sakura being a rag doll well...in the last chapter... I highly doubt she likes it though! -smiles and then gives you a friendly hug- By the way, I really lke your penname. I don't know why, but it makes me want to dance! It sounds like a band. If it's not, I shall make it a band..if that's...okay? Lol! And now presenting!!! DJ HiHi Kimiko! BONZAI!!!!

**Thankyou to my darling Beta Jason!**

* * *

**Wanting**

**Chapter 11**

He's always watching. Always fucking watching. But why couldn't I see him? I backed away from my window and made my way to the bed. Maybe it's all a lie. Maybe he just said that so I wouldn't do anything. He just doesn't want to be caught. He's toying with me; toying with my emotions.

He must be lying. I mean, how could he always be watching? It's not possible, is it? He's not _that_ crazy. Maybe, he is. He just might be _that _crazy, mental even. My hand traced the gash on my thigh. It stung a bit when I touched it.

Slowly, I reached for the phone. My fingers were trembling. I was so afraid of being caught. So afraid of the fact that he could actually be watching. So very afraid. No. He couldn't be. What could he do anyways?

My fingers still trembled. My eyes peered to each side, making sure no one was there even though I knew no one would be. I picked up the receiver and dialled the first number and the doorbell rang. The doorbell? My hand flinched and I quickly moved it away from the receiver. It was _him_.

The doorbell rang again. I jolted off the bed and slowly made my way to the door, my heart beating in my head. It rang again, followed by a knock. I pushed myself against the door and brought myself to the eyehole.

My heart calmed at the sight of blonde, spiky hair. Naruto. I opened the door to see him smiling widely at me. So happy...so unaware of my troubles.

"Hey Sak-" he started, but was cut off by the tight squeeze I was giving him. I was so happy I wasn't alone and he had absolutely no idea.

---

"So how's your summer been?" he asked, making himself comfortable on my living room couch. How's it been? Horrible, dreadful, scary, awful..

"Good."

"Awesome." he yawned, switching on the television. "I asked Hinata out eh?"

It absolutely amazed me at how he had no idea. At how he was so relaxed and content and I was both a physical and mental wreck. It just amazed me.

"What the hell?" he said, jolting up. He leaned over and pushed aside my skirt, exposing the gash on my leg. My eyes automatically glanced around for any sight of Sasuke and then they went right back to Naruto. I think he then noticed the frantic look in my eyes.

"What the hell happened?" he whispered, hoarsely, pushing my skirt back down my thigh.

I don't know why I did it and I regret doing it now but out of instinct, I mouthed his name and unfortunately Naruto had understood.

"Sasuke?!" he said bewildered. "What?!"

I just stared at him, not knowing how to explain myself. Not knowing how to cover up. It was too late. It was too late.

"Can you speak to me?!" he screamed, sitting at my side instantly. I looked down at my feet, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sakura!" he screamed, grabbing my arm and yanking at me. "Please talk to me."

Slowly, I reached for the comfort of his hand and grabbed it. Then I closed my eyes. I heard him sigh and then it was quiet. Silence. A peaceful, comfortable silence. He understood my hurting. He understood. I tried to let it all go. Tried to get _him_ out of my head. I tried...but he was still there and I couldn't help but feel that he _was_ watching.

"Will you tell me later?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper. I loved how he never repeated questions, probably because he knew I felt uncomfortable.

"No." I said truthfully. I couldn't get him anymore involved.

He sighed again. "Can you handle it?"

"Yes." I lied. If there was something I needed, it would be help from a friend, especially Naruto.

He hugged me and I'll admit, I hugged him back, embracing him; as if it was my last. His hand was still clutched on mine and he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful, please." he smiled. I smiled and gave him a tight hug in gratitude. He got up off the couch and headed for the door. "Well, I'm off then. Please, take care of yourself. Sasuke..that- Ack. Never mind." He smiled hugely and walked down the street, hands shoved in his pockets and whistling a soft tune trying to cover up the worry that was written all over his face.

I watched until he was out of sight, then slowly closed the door. Suddenly, it swung open and bashed me in the face. I fell backwards, my eyes tightly shut to force away the pain. I then felt my hair getting tugged and I was forced up.

"Hey baby," It was **him**. My eyes opened, not surprised to see Sasuke standing inches away from me. He let go of my hair and started walking towards me, as I stepped back.

"Bravo..." he smirked, clapping at a slow tempo. "What a moment you two had back there."

He _was_ watching.

"I seriously thought you were about to make love!" he said through gritted teeth. "Doesn't he know that you're _mine_?" He pushed himself against me and then lightly blew away the hair on my face.

His teeth bit tightly on my lower lip and I winced in pain. "No one can kiss you, but me." I was speechless, petrified. Why couldn't I fight back? Why couldn't I fight back?

I was pushed to the couch and his head hovered above me.

"Guess what? We're having a sleepover today. You're mom is out for the night...right?" I winced at how much he knew. My lower lip begin to bleed.

Using his index finger, he brushed it against my lip, picking up some blood.

"Aahh," he whispered, pushing his finger into his mouth. "Tasty." his smirk twisted.

I trembled as he moved his hand up my skirt.

_Do something Sakura. Do something. Please?_

"Sasuke..." I stuttered, trying to talk some sense into him for the hundredth time. "Please s-stop.."

"Shh," he whispered, sending chills down my spine. He obviously did not care. I began to kick him and was able to hit him in the stomach.

"Aw, you're fiesty," he smirked. His eyebrows furrowed and then he grabbed my leg and twisted. I screamed and he began kissing my neck and shoulder blade.

"Do you want to know why you're the one?" he whispered, his lips brushing against my ear.

I whimpered and he just smiled, showing his teeth.

"I _want_ to see you dead." My heart picked up its pace. "I _want_ to kill you Sakura. You're just _so_ beautiful."

Maniac. Damn maniac.

"Fuck you." I said angrily. He kissed my forehead and then squeezed my thigh.

"I love you too, baby." He got off me and went to the door. "Let's go. I have to get some things from my house."

As if his slave, I followed, my life at risk. He forced me into the front seat and then we drove.

"Wait in the foyer," he muttered as we neared his house. There was nothing I could do.

_For now atleast._

---

**Sasuke's POV**

I was excited. Craving for those, those _screams_. Anticipating our night together. I smiled to myself as I stepped into the house. I was so glad at how this turned out. So glad that she was in my grasp. So glad that she was _mine_.

I made my way to my room and opened the door, not surprised to see Itachi sitting on my bed with a girl.

"That's Sasuke, my younger brother." he said kindly. Kindly?

"Hey kid," the girl smiled. She was _new_. I smirked and then opened the drawer. I grabbed a new role of film and stuffed it in my pocket. My camera would come in use tonight. I could feel Itachi eyes me and I quickly exited, closing the door behind me.

---

"Did you miss me?" I smiled, as we left my house.

She angrily crossed her legs in the car and gave me a hard stare. Odd. I could still feel the fear, however.

"What's with the mood?" I smirked, leaning in for a kiss. She reluctantly pulled away and I snarled at her angrily, grabbing her jaw. I turned her to me and then waited for another one. She leaned in and quickly pushed her lips to mine. I smirked and lightly blew on her face, before starting the engine.

"Oh, the fun we're going to have..." I smiled to myself.

---

**Click**

I glanced around the house before taking another picture. Sakura stood by my side, her legs nearly trembling with fear. There was nothing she could do. How cute.

**Click**

"That must have been a beautiful one of you." I smirked before pushing my forehead against hers. I wanted her to feel a bit comfortable today. She took a step away from me, her hands tightly gripped on the bottom of her tee.

"How about you play some piano for me? I bet you're good, considering all the trophies in your room."

She looked at me in utter disbelief and then led me to her piano. I took a few more pictures along the way. I sat beside her on the piano bench as she forcefully flipped through her piano pieces.

And then she began to _play_. I could not describe to you how beautiful it was because the music she was playing was hard to put in words. All that could be said was that it was _sad_. So very _sad_, yet _so very_ beautiful. I closed my eyes, trying to absorb the soft melody that her fragile hands were playing. Beautiful. Just beautiful.

I opened my eyes.

**Click**

Her eyes had gotten red and her face seemed squished up together. It was as if she wanted to cry.

She looked at me and I smiled. Just grinned at her beauty. "That was wonderful."

She turned away from me and quickly got off the bench. I took another picture.

**Click**

"Stop taking pictures!" she yelled, finally snapping. She whipped her head at me and flailed her arms towards my camera, I almost dropped it.

"Don't," I yelled, forcefully pushing her to the ground. "Never touch my camera you **pathetic** _idiot_."

She screamed in fear as tears spilled down her cheeks. No one touches my camera. No one. I knelt down at her and stared deep into her eyes. She stopped screaming and snarled. She was so, ah.. so beautiful.

"Why don't you just _kill_ me already?!" she yelled, her voice hoarse from all the shouting. I smirked before clicking another picture of her. "_Why_?."

I whispered before leaning in towards her neck. "Because I'm going to enjoy this." I smirked.

She stood up before I could do anything and started for the kitchen. I placed my camera on the floor beside me. "That's it," she snarled, picking up her pace. "I'm calling the police."

_Silly girl_.

"Wrong." I whispered before getting up and running after her. She screamed and started to run too, knocking over anything in her path. However, I was too fast for her. A pity.

I grabbed her stomach and pulled her close to me. She shut her eyes in defeat, probably praying.

I turned her around, our faces, mere millimetres apart. She just glared at me, probably wishing that her life could end right now.

"Kill me," she whispered. "I want you to.."

I chuckled and pushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. I loved it when I was right.

"You're brave Haruno, and I love that." I blew lightly on her face. "Almost as much as I love you."

"Shut up!" she screamed, pushing her hand into my pocket. She pulled out my blade and switched it open. "Just _do it_! Kill me!"

She tried to hold back her tears but they couldn't help but fall down her cheeks slowly. She seemed..determined. Determined to end her misery with me. Was I that miserable to be with?

I smirked crookedly before tightly grasping her wrist. She winced, dropping the blade to the floor. Our eyes locked again and I brought her into a kiss.

"Let's go upstairs." I smirked, putting the blade back into my pocket. "I just have to get my camera."

I grabbed Sakura's hand as we walked to her piano.

---

"Why don't you change into something nice while I change the film." I said, removing the used film from my camera and putting it into my pocket. Sakura seemed in a trance but in a flash, she exited to the bathroom, carrying some clothes with her.

She had changed. Sure, she was afraid but I couldn't help but sense something _different_, and to be completely honest, I didn't really like it.

I sighed mentally. I guessed my fun was over. I then decided that I would end her misery the next day. I had enough fun anyway. The fixation of Haruno Sakura turned out greater than I thought. I chuckled but stopped myself at the sound of the door opening. Sakura stood at the doorway wearing a long t-shirt and baggy pants. Not one of her best outfits.

I sighed and approached her, taking a quick picture. I put down the camera before dragging her to the bed.

She just sat there as I kissed her, a new gleam in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I snarled. This night wasn't as fun as I had originally planned.

She looked down at her feet. I pushed her torso to the bed, staring down at her.

"You're not scared," I whispered, before biting her earlobe.

"No..." she whispered back, taking her eyes off me.

I sighed angrily, pushing my fingers back through my hair. Sakura not scared? That was horrible. No, terrible. I was aghast. She was becoming a nuisance. An annoying little-

And then she chuckled. I stared down at her as she grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her.

"I get it now..." she whispered, smiling a bit. "Sasuke's enjoyment...is my _fear_."

I cringed as her smile broadened. Oh Sakura.

"Too bad i'm not scared anymore. Not anymore."

My eyes narrowed together. Two could play at that game.

"Wow Sakura," I smirked, clapping slowly. "You're _so_ smart."

Her smile disapeared as I brought out my switchblade and sighed. "I guess I just have to kill you now."

Her breath immedietely quickened and even though she tried to look brave, I could _feel_ the fear. I had won. I had broken through her lame act.

She tried to struggle out of my grasp, pushing herself to the end of the bed.

"Sakura," I whined. "I thought you _wanted_ me to kill you."

She trembled as I playfully, yet angrily, cut through her baggy pants. I knew she hated my blade, which is why I decided to use it.

"S-sasuke," she stuttered, losing all bravery now.

"Where's ther bravery!" I yelled, slitting her ankle. "I thought you knew my _weakness_!" She screamed out in pain but was stopped by the force of my hands around her neck.

_**Die.**_

"S-sas-"

_**Urge.**_

"SHUT UP!" I laughed. "You're so beautiful when you're scared and I don't want you to change..**ever**."

_**Beautiful girl.**_

Her face started to become red as I squeezed her neck harder. She began to flail her arms restlessly, even slapping me across the face. I furrowed my eyebrows together squeezing even harder. She started to gasp for air, a few tears spilling on the bed sheets.

_**Itachi.**_

_**Itachi.**_

_**Itachi.**_

_Itachi..._

_No..._

_No._

_**No.**_

I released her, letting he cough and weeze on the bed.

"Sakura," I said, forcefully bringing her into a hug. "I love you, baby."

She continued coughing and I felt my mouth twist into something I hadn't done in a _long_ time. A frown.

"I love you so much and I wish I could be with you like this _forever_." I let her go and started trailing kisses down her neck. "I love you."

I loved her. I did, and even while I kissed her with harshness and pain, I knew she felt that way about me too.

* * *

**Again. I'm sorry. Sigh. Last chapter to be up some time next week (Wednesday-Friday). Yes, I said the last! -teary- I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!**

**Please R and R! **

**Also, I need your help. I'm not going to tell you what this is for but will you please, in your review, write a **_**yes**_** or a **_**no**_**. I need...to make a decision! It's for the..last chapter. So...yeah. Please and thank you! Wow, I sound lame. **

**Luv Anna**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, here it is. The final chapter. Thank you for the yes and no's! xD They really helped me and I finally made my decision! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.**

**Luv Anna**

_Shoutiez: Beating Hearts Baby-face, STEVEO 352, cluelessninja65, Valsapena, Andy and Joanna, Superstitious, angelmomo211, kattylin, BlackBluAnge, MemoriesWithin, RedCloud XX, furryhatlover2543, de-ji bebi, yourdarkdesire, Irina, Tenshihana- -Unyield wish, kunoichi of darkness, CeruleanRider, animequeen100, Shy Faery89, lockheedelektra, SweetBebot, Tishni, DarkAngelRakell, roxnroll, DemonGirl11, Hiyono-Narumi, ant, XxShadowxX, may11, A.D. Grey, Sakura Uchiha92, Little Japanime Girl, Hitomi, ihearttoast92, kittylver41092, Sakura-Uchiha-xox, hugsanimekisses04, MKrocks, yukibozu, Mrs Weasel-Fan, lainey-bo-bainey, iFo0l, blubbish, Miya!! 46 reviews! -starts crying-_

Review Corner:

**Valsapena: **A whole new light?! O.o My goodness..err...umm..you're welcome? Thanks for the review!!!!!

**BlackBluAnge: **SCREAM?! LOL! I'm going to miss you too darling!!! Well, there are always other stories of mine..which you can review on..upcoming..ones.. -COUGH-. Anyways, I hope you lurve this chappie!

**MemoriesWithin: **Aw, your review was so sweet. Thank you so much! Oh and the movie...it's a _bit_ like this. Not really...

**Tenshihana- -Unyield wish: **I'll give you the hand cuffs! TO JAIL WITH SASUKE! heart your review. Thankies!

**Shy Faery98: **LOL amnesia? Naw, that's Sakura's job. Haha! Well..i'm late again. But I hope you like the chappie...-shifty eyes-. I wish Naruto was a bit more violent too but eh.. K, you got me. I love Sasuke's POV! It's so much better.

**lockheedelaktra: **Yes. Sasuke is...a freak. Period. I LOVE ITACHI TOO! -squeals- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story!

**Hitomi: **Nice theories. They make _a lot_ of sense! I hope...you like the chapter Hitomi!

**hugsanimekisses04: **LOL, don't worry! There will be other stories my darling! -hugs-

**Mrs Weasel Fan: **Ahaha, nice review! I'm watching you...LOL JOKING! Don't worry! You won't be disapointed with the length of this story! I can assure you. Does that even make..sense?

**Thank you to my daring beta Jason!**

**

* * *

**

I could smell her hair. Like exotic flowers. Not that I knew what exotic flowers smelled like but I assumed. Basically, her hair smelled nice, and she lay beside me, her head underneath my chin, only her undergarments on. She must have put those back on in the middle of the night. She slept so peacefully, but you could sense she was on alert; just incase.

I gave Sakura a soft kiss on the forehead before pulling her close to me. Hr eyes shot open and she immediately jolted upright on the blood-stained blanket. I chuckled at her silliness.

"Relax," I smirked, running my fingers through my hair. I grabbed her bra strap and playfully tugged letting her know that I didn't really mind if we went at it again; especially considering her fate tonight. Poor thing. She was my favorite, and I knew that I would miss her terribly.

She just sat there, checking herself to make sure none of the cuts were that bad. I sighed. Cutting her so frequently was like a bad habit of mine. Once you start, it's so hard to stop. I felt a bit bad...she looked like she was in a lot of pain. However, I couldn't help but remember how sexy she looked last night and how the urge had hit me like never before. Unforgettable.

"Wasn't last night fun?" I purred, pushing her hair to one shoulder. She sat motionless, only listening to what I had to say. "Sakuraa.."

"Y-yes. It was fun." she replied glumly. I grabbed my camera, which was on the counter and cradled it in my hands. We took very beautiful pictures. She slowly turned to me, an uncertain gaze in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, pushing my torso up against hers. Her body was so small, so delicate. I began to unhook her bra when her hand quickly flew a top mine. I gave her a stern look but she continued to push my hand away. I easily got out of her grasp and grabbed her arm. She did not struggle, only stared at me with those big jade eyes. I smirked as I leaned in close to her. She fearfully closed her eyes, trembling as I softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

She slowly opened them, one lip under her teeth and gulped as a bead of sweat formed on her forehead.

I got up and began to pick up the clothes that were scattered around her bedroom. She hastily stood up and did the same.

"Sakura.." I whined, pulling her to me. "I'm a bit upset..."

She gulped, her eyes widening.

"W-why?" she stuttered, running her fingers through my hair. It annoyed me how everything was forced.

"Never mind." I grunted, pulling away from her. "I'm going home, i'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid."

With that, I left the room with the sound of her hitting the floor and some sobbing.

---

**Sakura's POV**

Tears of joy. Thank you. Thank you.

It worked. It actually worked.

I got up off the floor as soon as I heard the Supra engine come to life.

I had it. I had proof.

_Luck is in your hands today._

I reached into my pant pocket and brought out the used film roll.

It just hit me while I redressed in the middle of the night. It was perfect proof. It had shots of me getting cut and raped. I grabbed it from his pants and put it in mine, hoping that he hadn't noticed. When he told me he was upset, I honestly thought I was done for.

I guess I was lucky. Too lucky.

I threw the film up in the air and re-caught it. Hastily, I dressed and got into my car, heading for Kanoha Photo Development. He didn't even see it coming.

---

**Sasuke's POV**

"Little brother." Itachi murmured in a low tone as soon as I set foot in the house.

"Not yet," I said in monotone, walking into the kitchen.

"Brother," I whipped my head around only to find him meters away. Itachi clenched his fist before looking me in the eyes. "If you don't kill her...I will."

"I will, today." I turned my back to him, one hand reaching for the security of my switch blade. My mind went back to our night together and those pictures. I reached into my pocket for the film.

**It wasn't there.**

I searched the other pocket.

Gone.

Gone.

**Gone!**

My eyes widened as I turned back to Itachi. He cocked his head at me slightly, no emotion hinting in his face. Although, I couldn't help but feel that he understood what was going on.

I continued to search through my pockets, hoping that I would soon grasp that roll of film. Hoping, praying...anything.

Damn.

_Shit!_

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured, his steps thudding rhythmically towards me. He rarely spoke my name and I knew he suspected something.

I had no time.

No time.

**No time.**

She had the film.

She had the film.

**She had it.**

Itachi crookedly began to smirk, slowly shaking his head in disappointment. I had no time to waste. Itachi just stood in the way.

I quickly ran passed him, only determined to do one thing.

Finish her.

---

**Sakura's POV**

I can't do it.

My fingers trembled as I began to open the envelope with the pictures inside.

This is a dream. This _can't_ be happening.

This...can't...be...happening.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching. How could anyone be watching? I was in the safety of my car.

I had the proof.

I actually had it. Me. Proof. Me!

It was finally going to be over. Finally. Finally.

I couldn't stand the suspense any longer.

I whipped open the envelope, the first picture flying out and laying face down on the passenger seat.

I slowly flipped it over, surprised at what I was staring at.

_"I LOVE YOU!"_

Rina.

It was Rina.

The girl who was murdered 3 years ago.

Sasuke.

I tossed the other photos to the seat next to me, absolutely mortified.

Bodies.

Naked.

Dead.

Sick bastard. I wanted to scream. He was a murderer. A murderer. Sick bastard! My hands slammed the steering wheels, my mouth tightly shut; trying to keep the scream in. Murderer.

Murderer.

I glanced back at the pictures, looking at him.

He was...

Smirking.

Smirking.

**That damned crooked smirk.**

Bastard!

I started the ignition, my mind racing.

I had proof. _I had proof._

I reached into my pocket for my cell phone.

My hands shakily held it up as I switched my vision from the road to the phone.

Finally.

9

_"I love you."_

1

_"You are my everything."_

1

_"I'd die for you Sakura."_

I couldn't speak, the words seemed stuck and my heart was beating rapidly. He loved me...

"911 emergency, how may I be of assistance?"

"H-hello?"

"Hello, how may I help you?"

_"Sakura..."_

And then my cell phone died.

_"Please Sakura..."_

Angrily, I threw the phone to the back seat and pushed my foot hard into the acceleration pedal.

I had to get home...fast.

It took two minutes. Sasuke could realize his film was missing any time. I had to finish this off fast. I hastily piled the photos and shoved them back into the envelope before getting out of my car.

My heavy breathing hadn't stopped. I unlocked the door and quickly got inside, taking off my sandals and running across the cold floor to the telephone. I gripped the photo's tightly.

I slowed as I passed the living room...

_The fireplace was on._

I never turn it on.

My eyes widened.

Someone was there."Pass me the photos." A stern voice said. I turned around to see Sasuke sitting on my staircase, his hands folded under his chin.

I brought the photos to my chest, tightly squeezing them. I shook my head, stepping back.

He smirked, not moving from his position.

"Sakura," he sneered, his lips setting into a frown. "Give me the photos."

"You killed them all." I choked. "You monster!" I was crying now, tears dropping to the floor.

He began to chuckle, slowly getting up.

"Why Sasuke?" I continued, my legs trembling.

He just kept laughing.

Louder.

Louder.

Louder.

And then he stopped, his face firm and his eyes wide and frightening.

"I love you." he smirked, the crazed look not leaving his eyes.

There was a silence.

And then he began to run, one arm reaching into his pocket.

The blade!

I turned around and ran also, pushing anything in my path. I had to slow him down. Anything.

_"Truth or dare Sakura?"_

My mind was racing.

"Sakura," he cooed, his breath shaky as he ran.

"Get away!" I howled, my tears blurring my vision.

I fell to the floor, clumsily tripping on a fallen vase. The envelope spilled to the ground beside me.

He lurched at me, the blade launching straight towards me.

I rolled to the left, Sasuke missing and falling to the floor.

I quickly turned to him and began to kick his arm, using all the strength I had.

He got up and jumped a top me, the blade still tightly grasped in his palm.

"Sak-"

"No!" I screamed, grabbing his arm.

With all my strength, I pushed as hard as I could. He began to slowly push through.

I was finished. I was done. I was-

_"Let me love you, Sakura."_

I let out a piercing scream, pushing my knee defensively into his groin.

He flinched, toppling over.

I started hyperventilating. However, I reached over and grabbed the blade, pointing it towards him.

I let out another scream, trying to shake out all the fear. It didn't work.

He grunted in pain.

I could have stabbed him. I could have, but I didn't.

_"I love you."_

I didn't...and I really should have.

_"I love you."_

I threw the blade out the window, getting that disgusting thing away from me.

He got up and threw me to the wall.

Angrily, he picked up the vase and threw it at me, the glass splitting and hitting the side of my body.

If only I moved fast enough.

I opened my eyes to see him hysterically laughing as he slowly walked towards the fire place.

He slightly turned towards me and I caught a glimpse of the envelope in his hands.

"No!" I screamed, quickly limping over to him.

I was too late.

The flames burst as the photos were carelessly thrown in, being devoured.

I threw myself at him, throwing punches and kicks. The proof was gone. _It was gone._

And he was still laughing.

I pushed my hands to my ears, trying to lose the laughter that was now revolving in my head. Trying to wake up. From this nightmare.

From this dream.

Save me.

_Save me._

**Save me.**

"Enough!" he yelled, punching me across the face. I toppled to the ground, unable to move.

"This isn't how I had planned it." he whispered in my ear, his breath hard and heavy.

He got up and kicked me, making me jolt.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Everything was becoming white.

He was winning and...

_He was laughing._

Whiter.

Whiter.

Whiter.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and some loud muffled voices filled the room.

Whiter.

Until I blanked out.  
---  
**Sasuke's POV**  
"Hands up!" I heard. I swiftly turned to the door to see two cops standing with their aimed rifles. The police? **How?** _The police?_

I slowly raised my arms. It was over. I was done. It was over.

Sakura stirred, getting up.

"I love her!" I screamed, pointing at her as my eyes glowed.

"I love her!" I yelled again. She screamed, backing away. I wanted to feel her one last time. I approached her, arms wide as tears recklessly spilled from her beautiful green eyes.

She was so beautiful_. So beautiful._

The cops grabbed me instantly, pulling me away from her. I tried to struggle but the pushed me down.

"You have the right to remain silent. We received a call from a cell phone and traced it here."

"I love her!"

It hurt.

It hurt.

"Sakura.." I croaked. "Help me Sakura."

She sat mortified, her eyes still gaping at me.

I tried to reach but they pushed my arm down.

Strapped me.

"Wait.." I choked. My brother filled my mind, the vision of his eyes coming in my thoughts.

He made me like this. He created me. He was the cause of everything. He made me become a monster. I was a monster. I was a monster. **I was a monster. **All because of _him_.

"Itachi!" I screamed, my eyes widening as I pushed the police off me. "My brother! Murderer! Murderer! I...Monster..Him...Please..Sakura!"

Sakura stared deep into my eyes. I tried to make one last connection.

Please...Sakura...

She nodded vigorously as if understanding.

She nodded.

"Yes, Itachi.." she said mindlessly, still looking deep into my eyes. "Him..."

"Let's go." A cop said briefly, pulling me to my feet

I followed them, my mind spinning.

Sakura watched me go.

I loved her.

I loved her.  
_  
_I loved her.

_"I'm Sakura."_

_"I dare you to..."_

"I love you too."

"I love you."

The house was abandoned. Not one piece of Itachi left. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone.

Fled.

Gone.

I screamed in anger, trying to struggle out of their grasps.

"No!"

How could he be gone?! Where did that bastard go!? The real monster. Savage! Itachi! How could he be...gone? How did he know!? How did he know?!

They pushed me into the police car before moving to the car with Sakura.

"Are you sure he has a brother?"

I saw her nod and she spoke softly to them, her eyes filling with tears.

My beautiful Sakura.

My hands stained the windows as I stared out at her through the tinted glass.

**My beautiful Sakura.**

"Sakura!" I yelled, trying to tell her I loved her one more time. "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura please!"

Over and over and over again I called.

And she turned to me.

Her eyes lifeless.

"Sakura," I screamed, and I knew she couldn't hear me. Her eyes bore into me, memorizing my face.

I lost.

**I lost.**

Yet...I still was madly in love with her.

"Sakura! I love-"

And she turned away.

Away from me.

Gone.

Away...forever.

My last call.

My last truth.

My last chance...

_Gone._

I stared at her wide-eyed as she made her way back to the car.

Turn back.

Please turn back.

_Turn back._

The cops got back into the car.

I knocked on the window.

"Sakura!"

"Please!"

She didn't even glance.

Not a glance.

Just walked.

Away from me.

Forgetting I existed.

In her own world.

And as the car began to drive out of my driveway, I pushed myself against the seat of the car, burying my face in my hands. A single tear slowly crept down my cheek, in defeat.

It was over.

_Forever..I will love you. My beautiful Sakura._

**

* * *

****Thank you everyone for reading my story! I hope you liked it! Special thanks to those of you who stuck with me from the beginning! YOU GUYS ROCK! Keep your eyes open for bonus chapters and such! And also, if you liked this..maybe you should read..my new story..which will be coming out soon!! Alert me! Haha!! Love you guys!**

**Love and Peace.**

**Anna**

**P.S Yes...was the answer! X)**


	13. Bonus 1 My Escape

**Hello, my darlings. Firstly, I would like to say!! 60 reviews. DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW ECSTATIC I AM?! They were so beautiful, everyone of them...well er maybe one wasn't BUT THAT'S OKAY! I still love you guys. **

**Now I hope you enjoy this bonus. It's not as good as the other Wanting chapters but "it definatly is an great addition" says Jason. I hope you think so too.**

**Lotsa Love,**

**Anna Banana**

**Thank you Jason.**

* * *

The moment I saw the expression on Sasuke's face change when he was looking through his pockets, I knew instantly that something was wrong. You can tell by his eyes, that dark futile look. I tilted my head; tracing every movement, nothing fools these eyes. 

"Sa-su-ke," I cooed at him; inching slowly towards him. He didn't even respond, just rushed past me.

"Interesting" I said smirking to myself. "Very interesting little brother."

--

---

--

**Wanting **

**My Escape**

**Itachi's POV**

--

---

--

I knew I was running out of time. The cops would be here in a couple of hours. They would show up, I was sure of it because, Sasuke, that look my brother had on his face was the first time, the first time since dear mother and father passed away, I smirked. The first time I sensed true fear.

My mind went over and over it, I grinned to myself. There were times when I regretted my actions but it is also important to realize that there is no way to change the past and you must find a way to live through it. Sasuke never did forgive me but who could blame him, it was quite a shock, even for me. They just pushed my limit. And I got mad.

I ran to my room and gathered my things, stuffing them into a large sac which I stored in my closet. I knew a time like this was to come and I was fully prepared. Sasuke was too ignorant and stupid to successfully do what he had to do. His petty crimes were a shame to me and it was insulting to the Uchiha name. I emptied everything, even throwing a few items into Sasuke's room, and then went back downstairs and put on my shoes and a pair of gloves. I went back upstairs and sprayed everything in the house with a spray bottle filled with water. I had to leave no sign of me anywhere, though I was sure the police would figure out my name and all the small details hours after the arrest.

But they wouldn't know where I was.

I picked up the sac and left it on my front porch. Then I went back inside and headed for Sasuke's room.

--

"Pass me the photos." A stern voice said. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke sitting on her staircase, his hands folded under his chin.

Sakura brought the photos to her chest, tightly squeezing them. She shook her head, stepping back.

He smirked, not moving from his position.

"Sakura," he sneered, his lips setting into a frown. "Give me the photos."

"You killed them all." She choked. "You monster!" Sakura was crying now, her tears dropping to the floor.

He began to chuckle, slowly getting up.

"Why Sasuke?" She continued, her legs trembling.

He just kept laughing.

Louder.

Louder.

Louder.

--

I frantically rifled through his cabinet and found a small yellow folder, pushed to the side and underneath everything else. This was it. I tore it open and spilled the pictures and information of Sakura on his bed.

I had to admit. She was beautiful. One of the best I had ever seen. In the picture, her lips were pursed and her hair was tied into a messy bun. The look of her lips sent impulses throughout my body. A feeling I hadn't felt in a very long time. She was defiantly beautiful.

I could have taken better care of her if she was under my hand. Much better care.

I shoved the picture in my jeans pocket and then searched through the papers till I found a small piece. I also shoved that in my pocket and then quickly put everything back into the envelope, along with a note for my brother and walked downstairs.

--

Sasuke got up and threw Sakura to the wall.

Angrily, he picked up the vase and threw it at her, the glass splitting and hitting the side of her body.

If only she had moved fast enough.

Sakura opened her eyes to see him hysterically laughing as he slowly walked towards the fire place.

He turned towards her and she caught a glimpse of the envelope in his hands.

"No!" Sakura screamed, quickly limping over to him.

It was too late.

The flames burst as the photos were carelessly thrown in, being devoured.

--

I couldn't take the risk of being found by the police. If they found me...I couldn't have any more fun. And no fun for Itachi, means no fun for anyone. I smirked to myself and then tightened my fist in a ball. Where I was going? I didn't know. Somewhere far from here. My hands traced the stack of money in my pocket.

I also felt my switchblade.

I picked up my sac and locked the door. Then I headed out, heading towards the forest which was behind my house. It was almost time. I could feel it.

I walked for a bit and then turned around, my house far in the distance. The thought of leaving the place really annoyed me. It was my home, my shelter, and now I had to start a new life...all because of my stupid little brother. My fist tightened and I began to question myself.

Why didn't I kill him when I killed my parents? Why?

I angrily brought out the picture of Sakura and again I got a few impulses. She was too stunning. _Too stunning._ I brought out the small piece of paper and opened it up, revealing a telephone number and an address. That smirk couldn't help but cross my face again.

Revenge.

I took out my cell phone and dialled:

911.

"Hello. 911 emergency, how may I help you?"

I glanced at the address and then smiled again.

"There seems to be some commotion coming from 189 Yuna Ave." I said in a low whisper, so my the tone of my voice couldn't really be heard. Whether or not Sasuke was even at the Haruno residence, it was worth the try.

"Thank you. We have already traced a cell phone there and the police are already on their way." The lady said and then hung up. The smirk wiped away as I threw the cellphone to the ground and smashed it with my foot. I guess my call was unnecessary. Whatever.

I took one last look at the house and scowled.

_Sasuke..._

_You disgusting, filthy boy..._

_Sasuke..._

I didn't realize that the picture was still in my hand. I glanced it again and then smirked, before turning away again.

She was so beautiful.

And as I made my way through the green forestry, the only thing I could think about was what everyone would think...

...The day I came back.

* * *

**Expect another bonus! Hope you liked it! R and R!!**

**I wanna give special recognition to Tishni!!!!!! Thanks for mentioning my story in yours! Good luck with your writing!**

**Lotsa love, **

**Anna**

* * *

_Sneak preview of my newest story in the making._

"You really had a feast tonight didn't you," A boy whispered hoarsly, his footsteps thudding rhythimically against the floor. "Sasuke?" he smirked as the raven-haired boy whipped his head around at him.

"I saved you the father." Sasuke cooed, shoving the man's body aside. The boy smirked, walking into the moonlight, his lips already smothered with blood. His blonde coloured hair streaked a bluish colour in the light; his facial features were highlighted, his pale skin showing some colour. "I already ate." he muttered, kicking the body back over to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away, finally standing up. "We'd better get out of here."

Naruto smirked, his fangs slowly retracting back to normal size as the sun rose. "You grab your people, and I'll grab mine. We'll meet at the lake." He turned to the door before turning back to Sasuke. Sasuke was already at the window, the bodies held tightly in his arms. Naruto flashed a grin, his eyes ecstatic. "I'll race you."

Sasuke looked out at the rising sun and then back at his partner.

And then he smirked.

**Porcelain**

**Coming Soon**


	14. Bonus 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I hope you like this guys! I know…it's been a while.**

**Luv Anna**

**

* * *

**

I feel refreshed, anew, alive and ready. Ready to finally face the world again. It's been a long time.

I take a step out and smell the fresh air. I feel as though it was all a dream. A long terrible nightmare, and I'm finally out of it. Finally away from it all. Finally ready to get back to my reality, to my lifestyle. The life that I've missed so much. The life I have been desperately craving.

I take a deep breath and take a few steps to my car. I unlock the door and sit inside. I only have one destination. It's been haunting me. I've wanted to do this for so long, to show up. To show my new power.

I am afraid no longer.

I have gone through this in my head for a very long time and I am determined to do it. Determined to show…_my strength_. I go over it again, making sure I know what I'm doing and making sure that I tell myself everything will be okay.

Because it will. I know it.

I can feel it.

I drive down and every meter I travel I get even more nervous. What do I say? What do I do? The moment I get this over with, I know I'll be back on track. I know I'll be the same old me that I used to be. I just have to get this over with.

And it's taking way too long.

When I finally reach there, I look over to the place and my eye's widen slightly. But I'm a bit excited. We haven't seen each other in quite a while and I wonder what our reactions will be.

I take out the key and shove it in my pocket.

Time to face the music.

I tell myself that I can do this. Because I can. I know it.

I get out and make my way to the entrance.

With every step, the memories flood back to me.

With every step, I can feel a new excitement rising.

It's been too long.

It's been way too long.

With every step, I remember the pain.

With every step, I remember the suffering.

I brush the hair out of my eyes and my eyes shimmer as I step closer and closer.

_Sasuke…_

_Sakura…_

Don't be afraid.

You've overcome it.

You've been through it all.

You've overcome it.

And now you're ready to fight back.

To prove your power.

And to see that emotion.

I ring the doorbell, and I hear the footsteps approaching.

Seconds.

Seconds away from seeing…

…from feeling…

…from becoming _what I've missed_.

The door opens, and I hold my breath.

The door opens… and I see the whole story quickly reflash through my head.

I've seen it so many times.

But this time, I feel overwhelmed.

I want to see…

_Hurry._

_Hurry._

_Hurry!_

A gasp is heard. We're staring at eachother.

My heart skips a beat as I stare, and I see the story refold again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And I see the emotion…

I see it in the eyes.

And then it hits me. Just what I've been waiting for. What I've been craving for. What I've been missing for so long.

…

**Urge**.

"I'm back." I say.

And then I crookedly smirk.

**Wanting II**

**Coming Soon**

**

* * *

**

**OMG! That's right!!!! Wanting II! Look out for it my darlings!**

**I'm still not sure whether I should put up the chapter 7 bonus. It seems a bit unnecessary.**

**Btw, did it seem like it was in Sakura's point of view in the beginning? I wanted it to be that way. Tell me if it was!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Anna**


End file.
